Infinity
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: Naomi and Dean now have to face the ring with their decisions from Broken Infinity. Will their relationship last through the controversy and restrictions they are put under?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a second part to Broken Infinity because I think everyone would like to know how Trinity and Dean are faring. I'm still working on "Not like It Seems" as well. I don't own any of these characters and enjoy!

Naomi and Dean returned to work a week after her and Dean's engagement and she only told a handful of people but loved the simple yet gorgeous ring Dean picked out for her plus the simple proposal was so different than her and Jimmy. She and Dean were written off TV the minute she canceled the wedding and she missed her job and was forced to relinquish her title to Paige and he to Wade Barrett. She was finally allowed to return after long meetings with Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince. The Fatu family was still not speaking with her and the loss of friendship between Roman and Dean was bothering him a lot as they both held hands walking towards the venue both feeling bundles of nerves inside.

"Are you sure you ready for this?" Dean asked. He knew that Naomi didn't speak to many people over the past year other than Cameron, Renee, and Alicia.

"I'm sure are you ready to see someone other than Seth?" Naomi asked winking. She knew how much he missed the brotherhood that he shared with Seth and Roman and hoped he didn't regret anything they did.

Dean stopped walking in his tracks and turned to look at her. "Don't ever doubt my love for you Giggles, got that. You know I can read you like the back of my hand."

Naomi shook her head not knowing what was wrong with her. She couldn't' wait for the moment WWE would allow her and Dean back; they wanted Dean first but he firmly told them he wouldn't return without her. The story of their relationship hit every media outlet and once TMZ got a hold of it, the calls didn't cease for at least three months; them moving to Vegas together was the only thing that was able to be kept under wraps.

"You're nervous, I am too but we're going to go in there and show them we deserve our titles back. I can't believe big brother is the champ." Dean said with a smile as his dimples became more apparent. Trinity watched Raw when Roman won the championship belt and she screamed and wanted to call him so bad to congratulate him but held it in as her and Dean celebrated.

'I love you." Trinity said just wanting to make sure he knew it before they went into the hell that awaited them.

"I love you too. I'm glad no one knows we're getting married in 9 months."

"When you say 9 months it makes it seem like we're doing it because we have a child on the way."

"Come on, you know you can't wait to carry a baby lunatic." Dean said as he rubbed her flat stomach.

Trinity rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed away before pulling him closer and placing her lips against his. She was about to pull away as she heard a loud cough behind them as they pulled away from the kiss but adjoined hands.

"You two out here giving everyone a show, you know?" Renee Young said smiling brightly as she hugged her best friend and ex. "Are you avoiding going in?"

"No, we're not." Dean said quickly not wanting to admit that he wasn't ready to face everyone just as much as Naomi wasn't.

"Dean, we used to date, no offense Naomi." Renee said looking at her friend. "Just come in and phooey to what everyone thinks."

"It's me." Naomi said. "It's just a big mind fuck right now and going in there to all the stares and maybe people ignoring us."

"Fuck them." Renee said more bluntly. "This is your place just as much as any other woman in spite of your decisions and you made the right one. I'm just happy we are finally going to be together more, I have to finish planning my own wedding on top of yours!"

"Easier said than done but I got you, let's go in." Naomi said as she squeezed Dean's hand harder as they walked towards the entrance and to face the wrath of their decisions.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi had a lot of thoughts running through her head but the biggest was running into Jimmy and his family again. He basically ostracized her with his family and even within the company. She didn't voice her concerns with Dean often because he had his own problems returning to the company.

Naomi let out a big sigh before placing her hands on the door, she wasn't sure how WWE was able to keep their return a secret from the dirt sheets but they managed it as Dean was set to attack Barrett and Naomi was to do the same with Paige. Her hands stayed on the door as Dean placed his hand over hers. "We got this Giggles, you know I got you."

"I know."

"So stop being nervous and let's go make our marks again, this isn't even you with all these nerves."

Naomi shook her head a she ignored him and walked in first. The venue this evening was in St. Louis, MO Scottrade Center as they were hosting Raw. Naomi knew Dean was right these nerves were not her but she felt like the character Hester Prynne and there was an "A" on her chest. This was attention she avoided for a year and putting herself in the light again was making her rethink her decision.

Dean continued holding her hand as they walked past a few of their colleagues without saying a word as they were heading to meet with Stephanie McMahon and Hunter in regards to their matches. He passed by Tamina who rolled her eyes at them but Naomi ignored them and kept her head up ignoring the stares.

"Naomi!" Dean heard someone call out to her and footsteps running towards them.

They both turned around and saw Dolph Ziggler running to them with smiles. Dean knew he and Naomi were close and he was one of the few that accepted their relationship without judgement although liked to poke fun at the two.

Dolph enveloped Naomi in a hug picking her off the ground. "Damn, looking good! I missed seeing your smiling face. Man, if I knew you were due for a new beau I would've hit on you a lot sooner.

Naomi rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at humor once again at their expense.

"Haha Dolph, I am holding my stomach in from that joke."

Dolph winked at her as he turned his attention to Dean. "Hey bro, good to see you back."

Dean took his hand knowing that he didn't care for Dolph but Naomi was on friendly terms with the guy so he tolerated him. "Thanks. Good to be back."

:"Don't let me hold you two up, glad to see you back. All jokes aside. The way 'E handed it was BS and even though everyone may not say it we know it."

Dean raised his eyebrow but nodded his head. "We're good, that's in the past we just want to do our jobs and live our lives."

It was Dolph's turn to nod, "well I need to go over my match with Tyler and Kevin, and you know they debuted. See you two out there." Dolph added walking away.

"Why the hell do you like that guy?" Dean asked once he was out of ear shot.

Naomi let out her first laugh since flying in. "He's harmless plus, his corny jokes get a laugh out of me. You'll learn to love him one day."

"Yeah, love him like I do getting a prostate exam."

"You know I've been at the doctor with you and I think you enjoy those exams so you're fine."

Dean pushed her gently as they rounded the corner to where Hunter's office was set up at.

"Don't you find it odd we haven't been here in over a year but we remember where everything is at?"

"Never forget the things you love."

Naomi smirked at him. "You're such a sap."

"I was talking wrestling, that's the only woman I love."

"Oh really? Well I guess you wouldn't mind sleeping in that squared circle instead of the house then."

Dean wrapped his arms around her. "You couldn't put me out."

"Wanna bet Ambrose?"

Dean was about to respond when the door opened and he stood face to face with his ex-best friend and brother Roman Reigns.

Roman's smile quickly faded as he took in the sight of Naomi and Dean wrapped in an embrace. He didn't say anything as he frowned and was about to walk away but Dean couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"Typically when you see someone you speak, isn't that what you taught me?" Dean called out to him as Naomi tried pinching him to stop him from causing a fight.

Roman turned around to face the two and seemed to be debating if he should speak or not. "I don't see nothing but trash and I throw that shit out." He called out before sauntering away.

Dean shook his head and smiled a bit at the line as Roman continued walking away. "You still remember the life lessons I taught you I see."

Naomi smacked her hand against her forehead. "Dean shut the fuck up and let's have this meeting."

"I did teach him that line though. I couldn't let him think he thought of it himself."

"That's not the way you get your friend back."

"You don't know our relationship, he misses me." Dean said as he winked at Naomi and they entered Hunter's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi and Dean left Hunter and Stephanie's office unsure how to feel about the story they were going to be in. Dean took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You good?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just not sure how I feel about putting our personal business out there for the purpose of a story."

"It worked wonders for Edge and Lita"

"That was a different time and audience. I already feel like a Scarlet woman so to put our business out there and to down Jimmy is just fucking with my mind right now."

"If you need any tips, I have plenty to say on him. He smells of jeri curl juice and has a temper of a raging mad bull, a big crazy one, with red eyes, well his aren't red.."

Naomi elbowed him "You're rambling. I can't believe they are making me write this."

"Come on Giggles, be that bad ass that you are at home. You're always getting on me about something and if you want that belt back and if I want that champion belt we have to do what we have to do."

"How are you feeling about calling out Roman?" Naomi asked looking at him.

"Excited. I have this nervous energy in me and I can't stop bouncing as you can see but it's a step in the right direction to get our relationship back."

Trinity was quiet in her thoughts as she held Dean's hand. Monday Night Raw was tonight and she had four hours to get something together bringing up her past in her and Dean's relationship as well as calling out the new Diva's champ who will be determined tonight between Charlotte, Nikki, Sasha, and Alicia Fox.

"Don't worry Giggles. I can hear your thoughts all over here. "

Naomi was feeling unsure about herself for once and was regretting coming back to the WWE if this is what she had to do. _How do I take down an ex that I never had the chance to work it out with?_

"I need to talk to him before I do this." Naomi said more to herself.

"Talk to Jimmy?"

"I can't just spring this on him. I need to talk to him first." Dean was about to speak however Naomi interrupted him. "Without you."

Dean stopped in his tracks to look at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I can't just do this to him Dean. I know you have your way of thinking but mine is talking to Jimmy. I have to let him know our relationship didn't just mean nothing."

Dean grabbed her hands and wiped the tears that were started to form in her eyes. "I support you and will beat the shit out of him if he hurts you and you know that is a definite promise to you and threat to him."

Trinity smiled while holding back her tears. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have someone like him in her life and regardless of their shaky start and her hesitancy she knows that Dean is the best thing to come into her life.

"I love you." Naomi said kissing his nose.

"I love you too." Dean said kissing her nose back.

Naomi leaned into him as she tried to release all her tension onto him. "I need to talk to Jimmy before I get ready for this segment."

"Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"I'm sure. I need to do this on my own but I will find you after."

Dean looked at her hesitantly not wanting to leave but knew she had to do this on her own. "Okay, find me, text me, yell my name, I'll be there."

Naomi kissed him again as she turned away from him.

"Don't move that ass like that in his presence!" Dean yelled after her.

Naomi found herself laughing as she slipped him the finger while walking to find Jimmy. Naomi's nerves were all the over thinking of their first face to face confrontation in over a year. She tried to steady her heart beating as she went towards what she knew was going to be a horrible face off but she had to let him know.


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi hoped she was walking towards the right direction but she knew Jimmy and Jey preferred a certain room. Her nerves were making her rethink her decision of what she was doing. She didn't understand how Dean could just blindside Roman or anyone with what he was going to say especially with all the tension between the parties.

Naomi kept her head down as she walked past her coworkers who were trying hard not to stare at her as she kept on her determined façade despite all the thoughts she had going through her head.

"Is Jimmy still in this room over here?" She asked a production person coming down.

"I haven't seen him nor his brother actually." The worker answered with equipment in his hand.

"Okay thanks Danny."

"If I see him I'll let him know you're looking for him!" Danny shouted as he headed out to get the arena set up for Raw.

Naomi walked back in the opposite direction as she couldn't believe she was back in the WWE and doing what she loved again but the feeling was bittersweet.

 _How can this not be the best time of my life?_ Naomi thought. _Maybe it was best for me to sign that contract with Lucha Underground or TNA like I thought. Is that would've made you happy though?_

"No". Naomi said out loud. She knew she wasn't going to be happy in any role but being within the WWE and her actions were going to have a consequence but having to relive her past for the world to comment on again was going to affect her emotionally but having Dean with her was going to be her rock.

"Nay-Nay!"

Naomi turned around happy to hear another friendly voice in her friend Alicia Fox.

"Oh my god girl! I thought it was a rumor of your return. You should've told me!" Alicia said hitting her playfully on the shoulder.

"Girl, I've missed your loud ass too." Naomi said laughing.

"Congrats on going for the title, you know I've said you're the one that should've gotten it ages ago!"

Naomi smiled and she didn't know why she felt so emotional today and it wasn't her but she felt her eyes welling.

"No, no, no beautiful, no tears. Are you okay?"

Naomi shook her head implicating no.

"Okay, hunnie, after this you're riding with me, Paige, and Renee to the hotel."

"You and Paige?! You're asking for too much." Naomi had to laugh thinking on how loud and obnoxious they could be.

"Whatever we're fun but I have to meet with Hunter, just think about it, leave Dean to his own devices as scary as that sounds and just ride with us."

"I'll let you know. Hey, have you seen Jimmy?"

"Yeah he just walked in like 5 minutes ago, he should be heading this way soon, you know the Uces have to have the same space, and they are creatures of routine."

"Good. I need to talk to Jimmy."

Alicia's eyes lit up with Naomi's proclamation and nodded. "We'll talk later tonight. I have to go!"

Alicia sprinted off in order to not be late as Naomi stood in the shockingly quiet hallway waiting for Jimmy to come. Naomi heard them before she saw them and her heart started racing. Naomi took out her phone and started texting Dean but deleted the text not wanting to cause more of a conflict between the pair.

"Man, Uce, that girl had a big ass though" She could hear Jey laughing with his words.

"Not all fat asses have substance. I can get one of these fans with fat asses."

Naomi shook her head at their conversation as she took let out a deep breath once they approached.

"I mean of course there is more than asses however…"

Jey stopped talking as they took in the sight before them. He couldn't deny that he missed the friendship between him and Naomi but his loyalty to his brother kept him from wanting to speak on it. He knew about finding love elsewhere but damn, why did it have to be his twin enduring the pain she left with him at the alter?

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Jimmy said distantly.

"I want to talk to you Jimmy." Naomi said quickly not wanting to go into a back and forth with his brother.

"Oh, now you want to talk."

"Jimmy please."

"Oh, we're begging now? Damn."

Naomi could feel herself getting upset because it was the one thing she disliked about them in a relationship; he could never stop being a child.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know about a storyline Hunter put us in."

"Us?" Jimmy asked confused. "I know he doesn't expect us to work together."

"No, not us, Dean and I, us" Naomi said quietly. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Dean but how do you mention your new lover to the old one you cheated with.

Jimmy nodded. "He text me about it. Have fun flaming me on being horrible. I'm interested in seeing how this goes."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about like adults, you know?"

"You're saying I'm not an adult?"

"Don't start an argument now Uce, just talk to her." Jey said.

Naomi looked at him appreciatively, he was the one that was the level headed one whenever they got into arguments.

"I have nothing to say to her, she can have fun writing whatever bullshit she wants to say for the cameras. I don't talk to whores."

Jey cringed at the words Jimmy used as he shook his head and walked off.

"Girl, you think I want to talk to you after you left me at the alter in front of my friends, do whatever Hunter says and enjoy being in a relationship with a damn crazy ass dude. I know you don't think I'm going to just sit and listen to you pretend you give a damn, do you." Jimmy walked off leaving Naomi standing there alone.

"Well, that went well." Naomi said with a roll of her eyes as she went to get her script together and find Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Later That Night**

Naomi stood in the back after getting dressed and watching Dean pace back and forth in his signature white wife beater, leather jacket, and jeans. He wasn't sure what his words were going to be to Roman nor did he want to read hers, he stated it would "get him out of focus."

Naomi rolled her eyes recalling those words but she understood, the contrast of his character in comparison to outside was one she loved. It was having the best of both worlds rolled into one unstable man.

"Giggles." Dean called out to her as they heard Roman's music hit. "Get ready."

Naomi nodded her head as she had on her signature limelight shoes and went on a black bodice with neon colors Sandra sewed for hr. Naomi took Dean's lead and went against writing a full script for her promo tonight because she didn't want to be in her head too much when it was going to get personal and open up the elephant she thought she closed. The talk or lack of talk with Jimmy helped the words she's been wanting to release for over a year; it just has to come out harsher.

Dean nudged Naomi with his hand for her to take his. "We have to hear this shit."

Naomi and Dean exited the room as they stood in the wings to listen to Roman and get ready to interrupt Roman who was starting his promo on anyone want to challenge for his belt. Naomi felt Dean's adrenaline and the eyes on her and his hands connected. She decided to ignore the attention they were getting and prepared for what she was going to say.

Dean's music hit as he and Naomi started going up the stairs. "Let's do this baby." He felt a mic being thrusted into his hand as he came out to a loud audience of applause who seemed to forget his missteps against his former best friend and were going to be reminded shortly.

"Woah, whoa whoa Big Dog, THE champ?" Dean cackled into the mic after his music stopped.

Roman looked taken back by the interruption and Dean had to question if anyone told him what was going to happen.

"I am THE champ that never happened, you are just a place holder while I took my hiatus." Dean stated while smirking at the ramp. "You may have that title in your hands but I have the most covenant title in this."

Dean turned around as Naomi came out as there was a mixture of cheers, gasps, and boos from the crowd. Naomi took in the crowd reactions and it was like a drug, she felt high from all eyes on her but the one that was glaring the hardest was Roman at the two of them. "I think you're familiar with this lady here aren't you Roman? Your cousin's girl, right? The one I grabbed because your family wasn't man enough for her."

The crowd started "ooh'ing" and started a chant of "He got your girl". Dean nodded and smiled agreeing with them as he wrapped an arm around Naomi and pulled her closer to him.

"So, since I seem to have most of things that came from your family, how about you give me that title next? I want a shot, tonight!"

The crowd that was having trouble getting behind Roman as champ seemed to be behind Dean at this moment as Naomi took the mic from him due to Roman still not talking.

"Roman." Naomi said with a smile in her voice. "Tell your cousin I said hey."

Naomi reached up and grabbed Dean by the hair as she kissed him in front of Roman, making sure to linger her tongue in his mouth a bit longer. She bit his lip as she pulled away and looked back at Roman who she could tell was legitimately upset. "Also, I think my boyfriend would like a helluva lot better with that belt around his waist than you, so do what's best for the Universe and hand it over so he won't have to beat your ass."

Roman nodded his head and smiled as the crowd quieted down anticipating his words. "Dean, my boy, or my old boy, notice the words I'm using however 'boy'. You're not man enough to take this title from me. You think I'm going to just hand this over to you because you claim you took something that…" Roman shook his head like he was rethinking his words but smiled at the mic "took something that my family was tired of having."

Dean felt Naomi tense next to her as he squeezed her waist and she feigned a disgusted face towards Roman.

"You're going to have to kill me to get this title off me or you can bring your punk ass to the ring and I can give you the ass whooping your daddy should have to make you into a man, little boy."

Dean smiled and started chuckling. "Still bad on the mic I see? I think that's something I couldn't even teach you Ro. You say your family was tired of my girl but I'm the one that was taking her to my room every night under the big Samoan bad ass family."

Naomi started giggling as she leaned into Dean and took the mic from him. "Taking me to the room and we definitely were not sleeping." Naomi smiled a coy grin as she gave the crowed a chance to react who was eating it right up. "This was under your family's nose and I finally got the right man and it was right under your nose. However, enough of the past, let's get to my man's future and that title would look so much better around his waist."

If looks could kill Naomi and Dean knew that they would be dead on their feet. Roman was still holding his own under the crowd that was more pro Dean and his discretions than behind him.

"Enough talking, Dean enjoy your glow in the dark hoe and come down to this ring now!" Roman threw the mic down as he taunted Dean to come in.

Dean and Naomi started walking towards the ring before Triple H music hit.

"No, no no! We're not doing this tonight, you two may want to beat the hell out of each other tonight but The Authority always knows what's best for business and Dean, you have a match tonight against Sheamus to determine the number one contender."

The crowd booed Triple H decision ready to see Roman and Dean come to blows but they weren't aware it was a test to see how they would react to Naomi and Dean and it was even better than was expected.

Dean looked at Triple H and smiled. "Okay Hunter, I'll beat Sheamus first and Roman." Dean turned to face the ring "I'm coming for you next."

Dean dropped the mic as he kept his arms around Naomi and they walked to the back. Naomi let out a big breath she was holding as it seemed the entire locker room was out to watch that segment and was given them dirty looks as Dean had to get a word in.

"We're back."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and sticking

Naomi shook her head at Dean's observation of the people in the back. The adrenaline rush of her new character plus the renewed strength she found in Dean who, despite being in character was holding her tightly in an effort to shield her from the onslaught of insults that were bound to come.

Renee ran up to the two unabashed with the response the two were going.

"Fucking shit, holy fuck! Gotdamn that was so good! Nay!" Renee said hitting her. "I didn't know you had that in you. I can't wait to interview Roman tonight, so much passion, so much realism. This is going to sell!" Renee gushed with excitement that was dripping all over her.

Naomi smiled in spite of her initial thoughts to the feud. "I need to get changed, I can't wait to challenge Charlotte on Smackdown!'

"I hope you two know that you're due to be interviewed by ME tomorrow so please keep this bad ass façade"

"Façade?" Dean interrupted. "You know me better than this."

"Exactly Dean-O, which is how I know this is a façade." Renee laughed. "Nay, are you going to ride with us are stuck with the boyfriend?"

Naomi looked over at Dean as she never even spoke with him about it but after that she was feeding off his energy and wanted him in her presence. "As long as he can ride with us."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Fine. Dean's used to our laughing and inappropriate jokes. I have to get ready for this interview with Roman, you know he's going to come after you two."

Dean smiled. "I need him to."

Naomi shook her head confused by how Dean really expected this to go like this rather than piss him off. "I don't get you sometimes babe."

Renee shook her head. "You should be used to it by now. I gotta jet!" Renee jogged off in her heels so to not miss her next interview

"He's going to try to kick my ass but I'm ready for him." Dean said more out loud to himself than to Naomi. He finally took a good look at Naomi who was looking more beautiful to him than ever. "You good?"

"I'm good. I thought I would feel embarrassed or something but I just have this rush of energy and I'm glad we're back."

Dean looked around seeing Titus, Adam Rose, Lana, Rusev, and others looking at the two strangely, some with disgust and some with a nod of approval.

"The fuck was that Trips?!"

Naomi and Dean turned suddenly seeing Jimmy and Jey Uso running towards them but not before Triple H heeding them off.

"It's business, and damn good business. Either you can adapt or you can go."

"Man, fuck that, you're opening up old cans of worms to get money!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"WE talked about this Jimmy, so either you can get with the program or take an unpaid leave. We're about money and this is going to make us money. I know you're not happy about bringing up the past but in the long run, it's going to work out."

Jimmy shook his head as Jey looked on in the background. "Man, I can't believe you're playing us like this after all our hard work."

Hunter felt sympathy towards the man's plight as he spoke more calmly. "It's not about demeaning any work you have put towards the company but this feud is going to get hard, if you need time off let us know. Speaking of which, I have another idea to run past you and your brother." Hunter nodded his head at Jey with the last statement. "Meet us tomorrow morning"

Jey nodded acknowledging Hunter's request as they walked off and Jimmy looked defeated and at this point Naomi felt horrible. This is why she wanted to speak with him so he wouldn't be completely blindsided by her words. She wanted to pull him aside and make some silly joke with him to get past it but she wasn't the Naomi of the past and neither was he, they were both changed by her actions.

Dean observed Naomi as she watched Jimmy's reactions and while he was also pumping with his words to Roman he wanted to make sure she was okay, that was his priority right now. She was his main priority and he couldn't help but think of how the past year has changed all of them for the better while destroyed pieces of them at the same time.

"Giggles. I need to get ready for my match, want to come to my dressing room? Maybe we can get rid of some of this energy we have." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her lewdly.

Naomi winked at him. "I'll join but I can't help but think of the last time we tried the hanky panky in the locker room and no."

Dean feigned a sad face as he took her hand in his. "You always ruin my fun." Dean turned around to head towards the locker room however was heeded off by another interaction taking place.

"What the fuck was that Hunter?!"

Naomi turned her head sharply looking at Roman who was almost breathing fire as he gestured at the two.

"You heard me! The fuck was that? I was completely blindsided!"

"And had one of the best in ring segments of your life." Hunter responded calmly. "Roman, you're still our guy but this feud is going to last awhile. If you don't feel you can handle it then I will put someone else in your place."

Roman felt his anger get the best of him as he turned to the pair that were watching silently. He stormed over and stepped in front of Dean.

"You think you're slick huh? I guess those broken ribs healed and you forgot the beating that my family put on you?"

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Missed you too bro!"

"You're no family of mine." Roman sneered while looking back and forth between the two. "I can't believe you actually think you'll become champion Ambrose, you're nothing but third best. The poor orphan child that leeched himself onto our family just to fuck us over."

Naomi was about to speak but Dean shushed her by squeezing her hand.

"Why are you so bothered by us man? It's been a year."

"Betrayal, Dean, it's all about betrayal."

"A betrayal that happened a year ago and after numerous times of me trying to reach out you nor your cousins would hear me out." Naomi spoke up, finding her voice. "I didn't want this to happen this way."

"Yet it did." Roman said and Naomi could hear the hurt in his voice. "You let this come in between our friendship and relationship as family, that's something I can't let go." Roman responded.

Dean felt the hurt in his words and knew that their return was more than just getting back what he and Naomi lost.

"I can't keep saying sorry brother." Dean quipped back.

"Your 'sorry' means nothing to me now. It's taking all within me to not beat your ass where you stand. You may beat Sheamus tonight but just know, once we're in the ring and I get my hands on you again, you won't be able to walk." Roman walked away from them with his final words.

Dean stood in the same spot watching the big man walk off. "Slowly, we're going to be good again G00iggles, just watch."

Naomi felt Roman words and was starting to doubt their return and could see that maybe they were inflicting more hurt by opening the doors.

"Dean… I just need to regroup" Naomi said as she let his hand go. "I just need some space. I'll watch your match."

Dean turned sharply looking down at her. "Giggles…"

"No, not right now, just need some time to get my thoughts together. It might be a good idea to ride separately, I just need girl time and..." Naomi trailed off from her words as she felt Dean's lips against hers giving her a quick kiss.

"I understand. Don't' rethink this at all, please."

Dean's "please" was almost Naomi's undoing as all of the emotions of returning and the affect it was having on everyone including herself.

"I would never regret you." Naomi quipped back reassuringly.

"Okay, okay." Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "I can drive alone and meet you at the next hotel."

Naomi nodded to his words, half listening and needing to get away from all of the emotions she was feeling. Dean gave her another kiss despite everyone looking. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

_After Raw_

Naomi walked Dean to his car as she got ready to do the four drive with the girls to catch.

"You feeling better?" Dean asked. They were somewhat secluded in the garage as he had her pressed against the jeep.

"Yeah. I am." Naomi leaned in kissing his nose.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the small quality time after the madness.

"Congrats by the way, my new number one contender."

Dean smiled and looked up at the sky. "I can't believe it. Roman and I always talked about brother vs brother and having beers but after a year, is it just me or things got worse?"

"It's only our first night but it's overwhelming. I was feeling it after the altercation, Roman and even the chants from the crowd when I came out for your match." Naomi let out a deep breath before continuing. "We're going to deal with this for a while Dean and I'm going to have to get used to dealing with it."

"As husband and wife of course." Dean winked.

"Of course." Naomi winked back.

"It's definitely not the right time to tell anyone. I'm ready whenever you are. "

"In due time my love." Naomi said giving Dean another kiss. Their marriage happened four months prior to their return to the WWE in a small ceremony with only Naomi's immediate family as well as Dean's mom. Naomi was about to speak again but heard loud music being played as another jeep rolled near them.

"Break it up lovebirds!" Paige yelled out the window. "It's time to go!"

"Why didn't I think this through?" Naomi asked Dean.

"Go enjoy your girls, I got Shooter ready, plus I'll text you."

"I'll see you in four hours I guess. Why do I feel like I'm not going to come out of this unscathed?"

Dean laughed at her again. "You chose this route Giggles."

"I was just, ugh, it's hard and I know tomorrow won't be any better."

"We got each other though so we're going to be good. You can't keep keeping things away from me either."

"I know. I know. I still want to talk to Jimmy but I'll text you later or we'll talk tonight."

"Nao bring your ass into this car so we can go!" Alicia yelled out interrupting their conversation.

Naomi turned her head sharply "Shut the hell up y'all damn! Let me tell him bye!" Naomi turned back to Dean annoyed as they shared one final kiss. "Don't text and drive."

Dean let Naomi go as she walked towards the jeep to meet with her loud friends. He shook his head knowing she was in for a long ride but his was going to be even longer.

 _In the car_

"I can't believe you and Dean are together, it's the strangest thing!" Paige said laughing.

"Oh god." Naomi said putting her head against the head rest. "Is this trip going to be about my relationship?"

"YES!" Alicia and Paige said in unison as Renee shook her head in the front,

"I tried to coach them on doing this Naomi." Renee said laughing.

"I even brought tequila for you girl!" Paige said laughing as she took out a bottle and cups.

Naomi held her hand out "Just give me the shot now so I can deal with y'all for the rest of this ride."

Paige carefully poured her a double shot of tequila from the front seat and handed it to her. Naomi took the shot expertly before talking. "What do you want to know?"

"Is the sex good?" Alicia said loudly.

"Nope, nope nope, we're not talking about the sex."

"Oh yeah, cause you had it before Renee."

"Why did I agree to this? Alicia, since you want to be so nosey, what's going on with you and Cesaro?"

Alicia got quiet for a minute as Paige quickly handed her a shot. "It didn't work out. I swear I think I'm crazy for real and the character I played was just me finally being able to expose it."

Naomi knew of Alicia's facade and insecurities that she had especially with not being able to keep a relationship.

"You'll meet Mr. Right." Naomi spoke up while patting her leg.

"We'll see."

"This conversation is starting to get sad and mopey all ready, Renee, what about you? When is the wedding?"

Renee started smiling from ear to ear. "Well, it's been a very long engagement but as you know between my Visa and traveling it's hard to plan but we finally settled on a date of August 12!"

The girls started squealing happily as Naomi thought of her own small wedding her and Dean shared.

"I want you all to be in it somehow but I have to meet with the wedding planner and my mom." Renee rolled her eyes at that. "I'll definitely tell you ladies first."

"What about you Naomi?" Alicia asked. "Any wedding bells between you and Dean?"

"Umm… not yet. You know busy on the road now that we're back."

"Dean is probably not even into marriage." Paige said laughing.

"He really isn't." Renee chimed in. "I remember him talking about it and he compared it to being locked in cellar with an elephant that was going to charge you for stealing its baby."

"That's oddly specific." Alicia piped in.

"It was but his stance on marriage is to never do it."

Naomi sat silently as she knew of Dean's hesitation with marriage and after seeing many fall apart he didn't want that to happen but he was the one to surprise her with the wedding and set everything up. Naomi felt herself smiling and was missing him more and more as the tequila was being passed around sans Renee.

"I just want sex." Alicia said out of nowhere making everyone life.

"It's the tequila, Lish." Naomi said starting to feel it herself.

"Possibly or just a 6 month sabbatical. I saw El Torito and wanted to jump him so I know it's bad" Alicia started laughing.

"Ewww!" Paige and Renee stated grossed out.

As the conversation on the lack of Alicia's sex life as Naomi's phone went off.

 _Who brought the alcohol this time? I remember how you ladies used to do road trips._

Naomi shook her head responding loving how much Dean knew them.

 _Paige of course. They're talking about sex right now… I can't wait to see you._

 _So we can have sex?_

 _LOL! Yes, that too but because I just like being around with you. You make me a better person every day. You make me strive to be better and inspire me on a daily. I love you._

Naomi looked at the phone waiting for Dean to respond.

 _I love when you get all sappy. Don't get too drunk. I got a new trick to show you. Also, Giggles, you've made me a better person. I wouldn't call you my wife if that wasn't the case._

Naomi felt her eyes welling up before she responded.

 _I'm telling the girls we're married._

Naomi was bursting wanting to get the news out while waiting for Dean to respond back to her.

 _Ha. I figured that was going to happen. I have to put the phone down, there's a cop behind me. See you soon Giggles._

Naomi held her phone near her mouth as she blurted out her news.

"Dean and I are married ladies." Naomi said out loud happy to finally tell someone outside of her family.

Renee swerved the car after hearing the news. "What?!"

The girls started all talking at once as Renee interrupted them. "Wait, wait, ladies let's stop and focus on the most important question. How the hell did you convince Dean to get married?"

"He convinced me." Naomi said with a smile in her voice.

"Why do I feel like I want to cry? Is it the story or the tequila? I'm not sure." Paige said having an entire conversation with herself.

"I can't believe you two are married." Paige said.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me!" Renee yelled.

"I can't believe that you've been proposed to twice and I can't even keep a man." Alicia wailed out loud.

"Thank god I got another bottle somewhere. We need to hear more of this."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY APRIL GIRLS! Also this chapter is MA, you won't miss much if sex bothers you. Just read the last part lol.

Naomi yawned as she got out of the car as Renee opened the trunk, the girls were slightly drunk and still laughing at their own impression they did of everyone and Paige's of Hunter was horrific and still had the girls laughing.

"Please don't ever do that again." Naomi said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh no, please do it again but this time in front of him after you get caught doing something inappropriate again." Renee said glad to be out the car.

Paige was about to retort back however Dean walked up on them. "Can I steal Naomi back now?"

"You mean YOUR WIFE?!" Alicia asked loudly as Naomi hit her arm.

"Calm your voice and please don't tell anyone ladies. I'll let everyone know eventually."

"You're okay with this Dean?" Renee asked as they walked to the hotel lobby. She understood what Naomi said but wanted to make sure that her friend was still good despite them withholding more information from her.

"I don't care."

Naomi looked over at him and could tell he meant it but maybe he wanted to wear their rings in public. She mentally filed it away as she waited for them to check in. She was a bit shocked that fans weren't waiting but maybe WWE was able to keep their hotel off the radar for once. Dean and Naomi parted ways with the girls as they entered their room and Dean fell face first onto the bed.

"Dean get your damn feet off the bed!" Naomi chided. "I hate when you do that."

Dean rolled his eyes comically as he took his shoes off while still lying face down on the bed. "You're always yelling at me and shouldn't you be drunk and easy right now?" Dean mumbled into the bed.

"I can't hear you. I need to shower."

"Mmm…" Dean nodded his agreeance. He was too tired to get up.

Naomi shook her head and plopped onto the bed next to him. "I hate how you can just get in the bed without showering like it's easy."

Dean rolled over to look at her finally. "It is."

"Does it bother you that we're not wearing our rings or I haven't told everyone about the marriage yet?"

"How much did they taunt you about it?"

"Just 2 hours, that's short for Paige and Alicia together."

"I'm fine with it. I mean, I don't want to hide it for 5 years or anything but I know with our return and the tension nothing wrong with holding it in."

"Well, Seth knows too."

"Of course that little dick bastard knows."

Naomi hit Dean on the ass laughing. "Leave my boy alone."

"Our boy and don't start nothing you won't finish."

"Is that so?"

Dean looked stared at her in the eyes as he smiled and Naomi bit her lips looking at his dimples.

"Maybe I did drink too much because that was too easy."

"This is what I like to hear." Dean laughed finally sitting up slightly pushing her out the bed. "Shower then bed?"

Naomi nodded her sentiments loving and hating how much Dean had control of her body with just one look and the addition of tequila. Dean stood up and took Naomi's small hands in his as he just stared into her chocolate brown eyes and still loving the contrast of their skin tones.

"Fuck Naomi." Dean said rubbing his hands through his messy hair.

"I thought that's what we were going to do?" Naomi said coyly tilting her head to the side.

Dean shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head that weren't just about sex but their future. He never thought he could love anyone as much as her and how their start got them to this place as man and wife and in a business where their relationship still wasn't accepted by those who considered his best friends.

Naomi could tell there were other things on Dean's mind as she reached her hand around his neck bringing his face down to hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways." Dean whispered against her lips before he kissed her deeply.

Naomi's thoughts went to mush the moment Dean kissed her so gently like he couldn't believe she was there and after a year she still knew he doubted what they had. Naomi's tongue entered his mouth deepening the kiss further.

Dean's hands trailed down to her ass which was his favorite body part as he gripped her closer to him. "Shower. Now." He said spoke after pulling away.

Naomi nodded feeling the stirring in between her legs. She slowly started to take her clothes off feeling unashamed as she left a trail on the way to the bathroom. "Don't leave me waiting and come, please." Naomi said seductively to him.

Dean shook his head as he also started taking his clothes off watching as her ass jiggled sexily while she walked to the bathroom. He stood in one spot for a moment as the thoughts in his head were pushed back and he finished stripping his clothes off.

"Dean" Naomi called out from the bathroom as she turned the water on. "Come on."

Dean slowly walked to the bathroom and Naomi had only one light on giving it more of a romantic feel. Naomi stood in the back giving him room to get in as he stepped inside with her.

Dean and Naomi slowly rinsed each other, slight touching enough to get the other aroused but not enough to make them unfocused.

Naomi took the towel from him as she bent down to wash her favorite body part as the water cascaded over the both of them, once Naomi made sure he was nice and clean her mouth slowly engulfed the tip of his penis into her mouth as it was already hard.

"I see you're ready." Naomi joked as she teased the head by placing small kisses on it. Her tongue licking a trial up his erection. Naomi knew she wasn't up for teasing tonight as she put all of him into her mouth at once making Dean grab onto her hair.

"Fuck, warn me next time." Dean moaned out.

Naomi didn't speak as she moaned around his cock in her mouth, finally getting all of him in and working back and forth on his dick. Dean wasn't into the teasing and knew what he wanted tonight as he slowly stopped her bringing her back to him and kissing her mouth tasting himself.

His hands were roaming all over her body making her moan as his hands pinched and rolled her nipples. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Dean slowly started entering her as Naomi's head went back loving the intrusion.

"Dean, yes." Naomi moaned out as he fed her inch after inch until she was finally fully inside of her.

Their moments stilled as Naomi kissed him again and Dean felt her nipples against him.

"Shit baby." Dean got out after feeling Naomi clench around him. He slowly started thrusting inside of her as she met each thrust.

Dean wanted to set the pace a bit slower but Naomi wasn't having it tonight as she started to gain momentum and moving herself downward onto him.

"Does my slut want it hard tonight?" Dean asked moving his hips quicker.

"Yes daddy." Naomi said tightening around him more.

"Good."

Dean moved them closer to the shower wall without leaving from inside of her. "Keep your legs around me." Dean took her hands and pushed them above her head as he started to pound her pussy, getting a moan with every thrust.

Dean's hips were slamming into Naomi as she begged him for more and release.

"Want to come?" Dean asked slamming into her again.

Naomi couldn't even get the words out as she was so close to her climax.

"Answer me." Dean went back to lazy thrusting due to her lack of response.

'Yes, yes... fuck me Dean, please let me come."

Dean let her hands go as he grabbed her and started bouncing her harder on his dick making her scream,

"Right there, yes right there, fuck Dean, I'm coming."

"Yes baby, all over me, come all over me." Dean repeated desperate for his own release but always making sure Naomi was first.

Naomi tightened around him harder and closed her eyes as she did exactly that on Dean, his release came shortly after. Dean made sure to hold her so they both wouldn't fall as the water kept falling over them.

"Shower sex is so weird, don't we need to wash all over again?" Dean asked confused.

"Why do you have to ruin every moment?" Naomi asked laughing at him.

"It's not my fault my mind thinks of weird things after sex." Dean slowly let Naomi down as he kissed her. "Another thought on my mind, do you want kids?"

"What?" Naomi said loudly looking at him confused.

Dean turned his head to avoid her face as he started to rewash up. "It's what was on my mind before the sex, which is weird saying that now."

Naomi stared at his back not knowing where any of this was coming from.

"I don't think about kids. I mean, I want one but..."

"That's all I wanted to know." Dean abruptly ended the conversation. He turned back around handing her the soap. "It was just something on my mind, we'll talk about why later but we need to get some sleep, we got fun shit planned tomorrow with Roman and you going for that title."

Dean exited the shower leaving Naomi there confused.

"I don't know about that dude somedays." She said out loud.

"Quit talking to yourself weirdo." Dean called out from the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and just sticking around. We're finally getting to the meat of the story now that the back story is set up. I hope you're ready for the ride of NaDean or NaoBrose (which name did I decide in _Broken Infinity)_ I sincerely and truly thank anyone that takes the time to read my weird fetish of Trinity with someone else that's not John #NoTeaNoShade

Naomi and Dean arrived at the arena to tape Smackdown as the conversation or lack of conversation from last night was still fresh in her mind. She tried to bring it up but Dean's head wasn't fully there and with them having a full week of shows and appearances she knew the conversation was dead until he brought it up again.

"I have to meet with Charlotte." Naomi said as she grabbed her bag with her gear out the car. "What did your text from Hunter say?"

"Gotta meet with the boss and see what's going on fully but I have a match where Jimmy and Jey interfere." He said nonchalantly.

Naomi stopped in her tracks as she looked up. "What?'

"Yeah, they are wanting to go full blown with this feud."

"Why didn't you tell me before we got here?!" Naomi asked, her voice was filled with apprehension. "I'm going to the meeting because this is not going to happen."

"Naomi. Stop, I got it. You may or not be involved but I'm a big boy."

"I didn't say you weren't but isn't too soon?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It is but I'm looking forward to this."

"You're being reckless right now and not thinking."

"I'm thinking Naomi and I'm thinking of my future and this will get a chance for both of us to show a different side of ourselves."

"Would you think of the bigger picture Dean? We haven't even had the time to settle the beef and you are acting like this is a fucking joke."

Dean grabbed his bag and shut the door deciding not to continue arguing as they were getting stares from others arriving to the arena in addition to a crowd of fans coming near the barricades. Dean threw his shades on and threw a quick wave to the fans leaving Naomi standing there.

Naomi walked over to the fans to sign a few autographs and was shocked at a fan who hugged her and told her she doesn't judge her decisions and hopes she is happy. She hugged the fan back appreciating the words and pissed at Dean for walking off.

"I'll see y'all inside!" Naomi said walking away heading inside.

Naomi was starting to fume and not getting his mood swing or even understanding where she was coming from. It wasn't that she didn't think Dean could handle it but knew Jimmy and Jey and just didn't think it was safe for him. Naomi was getting more upset as she reached the door.

"Stop worrying." A voice said to her as she entered the door.

Naomi didn't even look up still upset about him just walking off like that. She wanted to speak with him because that was one thing they promised each other was to hold their feelings. Dean was better at hiding but he seemed off after the kids' question plus withholding information.

Naomi shook her head at him and blew out her breath before responding. "Do what you want. I have to go."

Dean knew he didn't handle the conversation outside well at all. He didn't tell her because he knew how she would react and in doing that broke the cardinal rule of their relationship. "I'm sorry. If you want I can make sure everyone knows you have to be involved in the decisions."

"No, that's fine. I told you to do what you want. I really have to go now." Naomi said walking off.

Dean shook his head again frustrated with himself because maybe an outdoor argument didn't help and an argument he basically started with his attitude. Dean walked down the opposite way as he ran into Sheamus and a few others that nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Ay, Sheamus?" Dean called out. "Have you seen Hunter? He told me to meet with him."

"I just saw him walking towards Charlotte's room and I think she's there with your girl."

Dean nodded hoping everything was going okay on her end and after being back in the WWE on their second day was already causing issues versus their petty arguments at home in Vegas. Dean was about to walk towards the ring to view the seating as he was approached by Xavier Woods, Big E, and Kofi.

"DEAN! How the hell didn't we see you yesterday?" Big E said in a boisterous voice.

"Hell if I know."

"Where's our sister Naomi at?" Kofi asked. "She hasn't even called or text. You holding her hostage?" Kofi laughed to let him know he was joking.

Dean always liked the guys even when everything went down they chose to stay neutral and not pick sides and were very protective of how he was with Naomi.

"She's meeting with Charlotte and I think Hunter. How's the ring?"

"Man, have you been gone that long?" Xavier asked. "It looks the same, no new set up. We're about to film for Up Up Down Down, want to be in?"

"You guys know I'm shit at playing games but how about next time? I'll at least walk past or sit there." He said laughing. "Go ahead and do what you gotta do. I feel like I need to re-familiarize myself with everything again, a little rusty."

"You, side prince of Hardcore? Rusty?" Ha!" Big E laughed. "We'll catch you later man and good to have you back."

Dean walked off feeling energized by the positivity of New Day and chuckling to himself since that's what they were known for. It was nice seeing everyone getting ready for their matches and being back in the excitement but he only had one person on his mind at the moment. He went up the stairs to look through the curtain and was amazed that no matter how many times he did this he still got eager and antsy.

He walked to the ring and was trying to get his mind wrapped into what was going to take place between himself and Hunter.

"Dean!"

Dean smiled at Charlotte running towards him high energy as always. "I'm so happy you're back! Hunter and Naomi are in section 104 near the top going over some things and I think they were just about to text you. We have to catch up later. I'm sure Naomi will tell you about her little interruption for my women's championship." Charlotte rolled her eyes at this with a smile. "I've been wanting to work with her for the longest so I'm so excited."

Dean felt Charlotte's happiness rubbing off on him that was one thing he always enjoyed about her was her seriousness about the craft plus her dad was fucking Ric Flair.

"I'll see you out there." Charlotte winked as she walked off.

Dean kept heading towards where Charlotte advised and while looking Hunter stood up so he could see where they were at. Dean nodded to let him know he saw them but was trying to gauge Naomi's face to make sure she was still happy but she pulled one of his moves and her face showed nothing.

"Hey Hunter" Dean said once he reached them and shook his hand.

"Naomi."

"Dean"

Hunter looked between the two and shook his head. "Work it out before the show." He said in a final voice. "I spoke with Naomi and she mentioned the Jimmy and Jey situation and how it wasn't worked out. I'm scratching that for now until I speak with them but there is going to be a confrontation between the three of you soon. Dean, you will interfere with Roman's match tonight against Bray Wyatt; I just want you and Naomi to make him lose focus. Naomi, you will come out for Charlotte's match as we spoke on."

"On it boss."

"Dean, you have a match against Ziggler tonight since he was supposed to be next in the line for the title as well. I'm going to speak to the Uso's and determine what direction we're going to go but your segment with Roman got the highest rating so this is going to carry on till Mania." Hunter stood signifying he was about to leave. "I want you two to know this is your road to redemption with all bridges you have burned, don't lose sight of each other in that process."

Hunter hugged Naomi as she stood and shook Dean's hand before walking off.

Naomi fiddled with her lip as she felt an onslaught of tears threatening to come. She wasn't sure why but something about Hunter's final words bright back all the pain of last year and she couldn't even figure out what caused the issued between her and Dean.

"I'm sorry for talking to him about it but I wasn't about to watch you get blindsided because of old feelings. I know Jimmy is professional but I also know he has a temper. "

Dean didn't speak as he embraced her into a hug. "I am sorry. I was focused on our careers more than our feelings, trying to separate it but I know it's not that easy as this business may have brought us together but it also split others up. I wasn't being sensitive to how you were just worried about me."

"Let's go knock them dead baby."

"How about give them a slight concussion?"

Naomi pulled away from him shaking her head. "Let's go fuck over some people tonight." Naomi winked.

 _Later that Night_

Roman was slowly winning the crowd over as he took on Bray Wyatt in the ring, as he was in the corner getting ready to spear Dean's music hit. Roman was prepared this time as Hunter prepped him as Dean & Naomi walked towards the ring. Roman feigned stopping the match to verbally attack the couple as Wyatt rolled him into a quick pin getting the win

Dean walked down the aisle mores as a mic was handed to him. "Woah, woah, woah the champ got pinned everyone. We're no longer in the Roman Empire phase, welcome to the Ambrose Asylum and with my queen beside me, we're taking over this damn company."

Dean dropped the mic as he and Naomi mocked the champ while the crowd roared with excitement.

Roman got up to try and attack Dean however the Wyatt family prevented it from happening as Naomi and Dean laughed and celebrated with a kiss.

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is ending so abruptly but… RIP Chyna who was my inspiration for the longest.


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi waited for Dean outside the locker room as she talked with Lana and Rusev who were making her laugh as they took selfies of each other.

"You two are too cute." Naomi said shaking her head. She could rarely get Dean to take a picture with her and she was nowhere on active on Twitter as she was last year but WWE was big into social media and she knew she was expected especially with Dean's anti-technology ass.

"You have to post something tonight, put the nail in the coffin with this story." Lana said sans accent she normally has. "Make people hate you or envy you or like you. It works for me."

"Lana girl, you're likable regardless minus even when you were paired with Dolphin, I don't know what the hell that was."

"So happy she escaped that one." Rusev piped in.

"I can't believe you were still watching. It was a train wreck." Lana cut in while turning up her nose.

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

Naomi turned around shocked to see Jey standing directly behind her.

"Yo, Nao, can I talk to you?"

Lana looked at Jey with distrust as Rusev was neutral with the situation. "Are you going to be okay?" Lana asked before leaving her friend alone with one half of her torment.

"Come on Lana, I just want to talk with her real quick. I'm not going to curse her out." Jey intercepted.

"I'm good girl." Naomi said confidently.

Lana and Rusev looked at Jey again internally threatening him if he was to get out of line. "I'll see you tomorrow, next show!"

Jey waited till Lana and Rusev walked off before looking around.

"Look, I wanted to let you know I understand this is just business. I would never intentionally harm someone. I… I hate to say this cause I wish you handled what happened between you and my brother last year a lot better but I don't harbor that hate towards you anymore. I can't harbor it anymore, especially not with having to look at you and you being involved with my cuzzo. He's also not happy about having to work with you two but of course being professional. I can't speak for Jimmy but I apologize for some of the additional shit I threw on you two."

Naomi didn't speak for a moment trying to form the words first. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you and your family last year and I wish I handled it better. I can't make any excuses but move on to the future. It's not easy for me either to have to be put in this situation where it seems as if I'm mocking your family through this storyline and that's not the case."

"It's business." Jey said nodding his head. "I can speak with you but you know Jimmy holds grudges like hell. I can't speak with Dean now because as close as he was to us it was the ultimate betrayal."

"You can't forgive one and not the other." Naomi said matter of fact. "I'm not saying that he should be excused.

"You won't get it Nao, it's not putting more blame on one than the other it's he was like an adopted brother and family doesn't stab you in the back. I'm not as mad but I know I couldn't listen to him like I'm listening to you. I do miss your quips with us, no one can give it as good as you when it comes to our banter."

Naomi laughed thinking of many road trips where they laughed the entire time and that's what she missed most about jimmy. He was her best friend as well as her ex-fiancée, it wasn't a bond she could ever forget and that she didn't think about at least once a day.

"I just had to let you know that since Hunter is talking to Jimmy and some other guys now. I just don't want you to think that I hate you or would harm Dean."

"It wasn't you. I was more afraid that tension would arise and not be in the best of anyone interest."

"I feel you girl but I wanted to speak with you and they are wanting to go through the storyline starting with myself and not Jimmy."

Naomi's eyebrows raised before nodding. "I appreciate you talking to me Jey. I sincerely do. I don't think you know how much it means to me."

"I have an idea Nao, don't forget that I know you better than you think." Jey said patting her shoulder. "I need to get ready to take off. My number hasn't changed by the way so be prepared for me to start slowly bothering you again. The wife and kids miss your crazy ass."

Naomi smiled shaking her head because she also missed them all. That was one of the hardest parts of breaking up, losing that connection you had with family.

"I'll see you around Jey and thanks."

Jey winked at her as he walked off leaving Naomi floored by the conversation she had and was feeling a bit more positive until she thought she was speaking with the brother and not her ex. She was about to walk away to call her "brother" Seth until Dean came out.

"Ready?"

Naomi nodded her head as she grabbed his hand. "I have something to talk with you about in the car."

"Are you pregnant?"

Naomi turned her head abruptly and dropped his hand. "What the hell is up with you and this fascination with me and kids?"

Dean shrugged. "I was thinking about movies and how people always have some life changing thing to say when they say 'I have to talk to you'."

"I could have said 'I'm leaving you' not I'm pregnant. Do you think I would endanger our kid by being here?"

Dean laughed out loud as he wrapped his arm around her as they exited the building. Dean grabbed the keys from his pocket using the key fob to open the door for Naomi. Dean didn't say anything once he started driving while waving at the fans from the window.

"So what's up?"

"Jey talked to me." Naomi said in shocked.

"Really?" Dean looked over at her before switching lanes.

"Yeah, shocked me too." Naomi told him the conversation not leaving anything out.

"Hmm."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm glad he was man enough to speak with you about something that yes, I think is a null point and they should have moved past on."

"Do you not know how hard it would be for us to be there? I'm a walking reminder of Roman's cousin being left at the altar, cheating, dealing with fans and all that shit online. Everyone had an opinion and hell, we both know still do."

"Hmm."

"Quit fucking doing that Dean."

"Such foul language."

Naomi rolled her eyes finding herself getting irritated by how nonchalant he was being. "What is wrong?"

Dean shook his head seemingly about to speaking then changing his mind. "Nothing."

"No, it's something. It's like you've been picking fights with me all damn day."

"Are you sure it's not you looking to find a reason to argue? I can't seem to give you the right response without you jumping down my throat. We didn't have this issue before we came back."

"It's different now." Naomi thought about his words and maybe she was unintentionally picking arguments. "I'm not trying to start arguments."

"I know you're not _trying_ , you're succeeding. Don't you remember Hunter words and our very powerful words? We're all we have."

Naomi sat back in the seat thinking about Dean's statement. "Is that the problem? You've been short with me, may not be on purpose but when I bring other people you're kind of in your Dean mood. It's not just us anymore. We have to deal with these other relationships as well versus when it was us against the world."

"No."

Naomi nodded with a smile on her face. "Nailed it."

Dean didn't speak for a moment as he concentrated on the GPS.

"I love you Dean, you know that right?"

"No, I think you're using me for my handsome good lucks, great sex, and free rent."

Naomi turned his head sharply as she noticed a smile on his face. "I hate you."

"You can't say you love me one minute then change your mind that fast."

Naomi didn't speak as her phone started to ring, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I see your number is still the same as well."

"Hey Jey. Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to start this whole slowly working on shit. I just wanted to make sure you knew I meant what I said."

"I didn't doubt you at all."

"Good. See you in the next city, drive safe."

"Thanks. You guys as well." Naomi hung up the phone with a slight smile on her face enjoying the normalcy she was finally getting, slowly, Hunter's words did leave a lasting impression on her. This was their time to get redemption and she hoped Dean was more open to it.

"What was that about?" He asked not looking at her.

"Jey ensuring me that he does want our friendship back."

Dean nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Don't."

"Don't what? See, this is what I mean. I said I'm happy for you and you want to twist my words because I'm not bouncing in my seat."

"Fine, you're happy."

"Finally." Dean turned the radio on to ignore the tension that was in the car.

Naomi took her headphones out as she knew this rollercoaster with Dean's moods weren't going to stop anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is my daily "thanks for reading, leaving reviews" note. I appreciate all of you wonderful people! This chapter is brought to you by having a huge Prince concert in my house haha. I hope you all enjoy!

Dean was in his mind as he watched Naomi sleeping and was rubbing her arms. He couldn't sleep which was per usual coming from him but his mind thought back to the conversation that wasn't had in the car. The car ride didn't go any smoother as she had her earbuds in dozing off.

He tried to get out of his head because Naomi was half right, he wasn't trying to argue with her but he wasn't giving her all of his attention or focus. He was but not positively.

Dean's phone started vibrating as he walked out on the balcony to take the call.

"What's up brother?"

"I knew your ass was going to be awake." The other voice cackled.

"Man, why the hell do you have so much energy?"

"Different time zone bro. How's my sister?"

"She's sleep but good, we're not but you know."

"What's going on?"

"I'm in my head like always since we've been back. I…" Dean stopped mid-sentence because even he couldn't get to what was going on.

"You what?"

"Lately, she's been making friends with everyone and hell, Jey even apologized to her but doesn't forgive me which I'm okay with because I know how unhappy she was last year."

"But?"

"But… I feel like I'm going to lose her."

The person on the other end sighed. "Dean…"

"Don't 'Dean' me"

"You know she won't leave."

"Yeah but weren't you telling me about your cheating fiasco and how Leighla finally left you after not being able to trust you fully Seth?"

"You can't use my experience to define your relationship."

"I'm not but you hammered that shit into my head so much that it's fucking with me. I'm happy she's getting her old life back but what if in that process she forgets about me?"

"Do you think after all that hell she would just leave you? Wasn't it for better or for worse?" Seth asked reference their marriage.

"Yeah but wasn't Jimmy supposed to be that too? Weren't you supposed to be that too? Wasn't Leighla supposed to do that too? I mean, look at how we get together. I know she won't find anyone as handsome as me unless she was to get with Roman, he's on my level at least. Giggles pointed out that I'm having issues with sharing her time and that might be part of it as well."

"Stop using the past to make your decisions. You can't use what goes on in my life to make you and you can't use your past decisions to assume what's going to happen. She loves you man, also, don't ever compare yourself to Roman again"

Dean shook his head on the other end knowing that he was right but not being able to fully listen at this time.

"Our third brother called me by the way. He's not happy about what's going on but you can tell that you're challenging him. He's also not on board with you NOR Naomi, so now you won't feel left out in the friendship make up."

"I don't feel left out. You know I've lived my life alienated from everyone."

"Yeah, until you finally found people with a common ground and were able to slowly come out of your shell with your weird shit and now you're regressing."

"Don't' act like my psychiatrist. I'm just saying."

Dean turned around hearing movement behind him as he saw Naomi glaring at him from inside.

"Shit, Giggles is up. "

"Uh oh, how much you think she heard about you thinking she'll leave you?"

"From the way she's glaring at me. She heard everything."

Seth shook his head on the other end. "Please tell her that none of this is my fault. I didn't think you would take on my issues as your own."

"I'll let her know that it's all your fault and you intentionally wanted to fuck with my head more." Dean said as he hung up the phone. "Was I too loud?" Dean asked from the partially open door.

Naomi shook her head not sure how to respond. She didn't hear all of the conversation but enough to know that Dean essentially didn't trust her.

"Why are we married?" Naomi asked changing the topic.

"What? Are you wanting a divorce already?"

"No games. Answer the damn question. If you don't trust me, why are we married?"

Dean came back into the room knowing that neither was about to get any sleep tonight now. "I don't not trust you."

"You just think that having some people from my past finally accept my decisions mean I'm going to leave you. You're such an idiot Dean and I'm starting to question all of this." Naomi said as she turned away heading towards the bathroom.

Dean stood there trying to figure out where he went wrong. He didn't expect her to hear that conversation at all but he knew Naomi was a light sleeper and should have at least went to the lobby. Dean walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Giggles." Dean knocked again. "Come on, I wasn't meaning it like that." Dean heard the water turning on as he assumed she was washing her hands. "Just hear me out." He listened to the water turning off as she opened the door.

"I have nothing to talk about. You think I am going to leave you because I'm making friends and wanted to build back a lot of friendships I lost." Naomi said getting back into the bed.

"It's more to it than that."

"I don't really give a damn right now Dean, just leave me alone for now."

"We're not supposed to disregard the other." Dean said leaning against the wall.

"You should have remembered that before you sat out there talking to Seth about issues you couldn't have come to me about. You're not about to make into a bad person for wanting to make peace because you have some fucked up point of view."

Dean's face started frowning as he mumbled out. "It's not fucked up."

"Whatever. You should actually make up with everyone that thinks I'm a whore, since it only took me to do anything." Naomi got back under the covers getting comfortable while still upset.

Dean pulled at his hair before getting into the bed with her trying to pull her close to him. "I never once called you a whore, unless we're fucking."

Naomi jerked away from him angrily. "I got shit to do tomorrow so get off me and goodnight."

Dean didn't say another word knowing he needed to let her calm down before he could explain himself. He was never good at these conversations when they argued and at this moment nothing he could say would make it right. His insecurities were getting the best of him and he hoped this was something they could overcome.

"You are mad at me for being insecure?"

Naomi didn't respond as she was done with the conversation for now.

"You know how my mind works and I think of the worst, no, Seth didn't help. Yes, I do have an issue with you forming all these friendships again because I was so used to just us. I do have nightmares of you leaving me from time to time."

"Don't talk to me about it now." Naomi mumbled out still upset.

"Isn't now the best time?"

"No. No, it's not. I, no WE have to be up early. I can't focus on this right now. Didn't you say we have a career to think about? That's what I'm focusing on, so let me focus. Goodnight Dean."

The one thing Dean loved about her was her feistiness it was the first thing he was attracted to but at this moment it was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I love you." Dean waited for Naomi to respond to him even if it was sarcastic but her silence was worst. "Giggles, do you think I fought so hard for us to let this come between us?"

"Dean, you should've thought about that. I can't help you sort through your issues with me if you can't even vocalize them. I don't' know what to tell you other than do you think I would marry just anyone?"

"Well, you almost did." Dean said under his breath.

Naomi sat up quickly hearing that as she looked at him with her mouth open. "Who the fuck are you right now?" I get it, you're insecure. I am too but don't you dare put that shit on me!" Naomi grabbed her pillow as she went to the front of the suite where there was a pullout bed available.

Dean shook his head knowing he made matters a lot more worst between them and was questioning was it best to come back. If they couldn't withstand the pressure of their decisions how did he expect everyone else to?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Beyoncé and more Prince Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I don't own these characters either, obvs.

Dean didn't get any sleep last night as he was used to having Naomi by his side and he knew that his thoughts were getting the best of him but he didn't know how to combat them. He could hear her sniffling in the other room all night and it made him feel more like shit than ever. The last thing he wanted to do was make his girl cry over his actions.

Dean got out of the bed knowing they had a scheduled appearance with a few other people and entered the living room area watching as Naomi sat up not paying attention to him. He always thought she was the most beautiful just waking up, free from her perfect look. Dean couldn't help himself as he walked closer to her and hugged her. Naomi tried pushing him away but he wouldn't let up as he held her tighter.

"I can't lose you." Dean whispered into her ear as he pulled away and started kissing her mouth slowly.

Naomi tried to pull away from him still angry from last night but Dean wouldn't let up as his hands trailed down to her tank top slowly massaging her breasts through the tank top.

"Please." Dean's hands removed the straps of her shirt as his mouth and tongue started moving towards her breasts. "You are so perfect."

Naomi felt herself succumb as Dean pushed her body onto the bed as he leaned down licking her nipples gently before trying to place the left in his mouth while his hand caressed the other.

Naomi felt herself arching off the bed as she put more of her breast into his mouth. Dean moved one hand down to her boy shorts as his fingers played around it before sticking a finger inside and rubbing her clit.

"Dean…" Naomi moaned as soon as he touched her.

"Yes?" Dean answered coming up from her breast to look up at her.

Naomi shook her head side to side as Dean slowly entered a finger into her, stirring her juices. "You're so wet for me, I love it when you're like this. I love all of you, every inch of you." Dean kept his ministrations up adding another finger inside of her as he just watched her face and eyes shut from the feelings he was giving her.

"I just want to keep you with me all the time, can you blame me?"

Dean slowly inched his way off the bed as Naomi was dangling off. He pulled her panties off and his instantly dived in between her legs, licking and slurping all of her.

Naomi's moans above him as she reached everywhere wanting to escape his attack on her but not wanting the feeling to ever end despite their differences.

Dean started adding fingers to her as his mouth latched on to her clit and sucked.

"Fuck Dean, I'm about to come." Naomi moaned out as Dean removed his shorts quickly and his mouth as he entered her quickly.

"Come on me." Dean moaned as he slowly thrusted inside of her.

Naomi squeezed her legs and tightened herself around him as she came. Dean released himself inside her at the same time as his mouth started kissing her neck.

"Please don't leave me." He kept repeating and Naomi hugged him to her as she pulled away from him slowly.

"Dean. Do you really think I would leave you over an argument?" Naomi pushed his hair away from his face so she could look at him as he was still connected to her. Dean slowly pulled some of his weight off her yet was still inside her. "I don't know what all Seth said to you but you won't ever lose me. You're whom I look for all the times but what you said last night hurt me. You threw something in my face and I thought you would the one to never do that."

Naomi turned her head away from him avoiding his face as she tried to not cry. His words brought back the past year and the pain she inflicted on everyone. "You wanted to hurt me and you succeeded." Naomi pushed him off of her gently as she scooted away. "We need to get ready, also, get ready for our pictures together. It's time for us to break the internet." Naomi smiled sadly as she got off the bed heading towards the bathroom.

Dean laid back on the bed rubbing his face over his hands wanting to know how he could fix it and even himself. He thought back to when he proposed to her and the happiness of her saying yes. The sight of her walking down the aisle in a cream dress with her hair big and wild blowing in the wind, walking towards him just to say yes, she wanted to spend her life with him.

He remember her allowing him to wear his wrestling shoes with his suit, just perfect for not wanting this to be this way although her mom fought with him on combing his hair back at least. It was the best moment he had in his life and now he felt it slipping away and had no one to blame but himself this time. The vows they said to each other almost made him tear up and laugh at the same time. It was the first time he felt that much emotion towards anyone that wasn't a dog and expressed it in love.

 _Later that Day_

Naomi leaned into Dean as they took their photos for after the interview with the local news station as well as a quick appearance at a charity baseball event. The last pic involved Naomi staring into his eyes and with the makeup and the look she was giving him he wanted to take her right there.

"Alright! I think we got them" The photographer interrupted as he could feel the thick air in the room from their chemistry as well as something else.

"Thanks so much Trent for this." Naomi said turning away from Dean quickly.

"You're a natural now your boyfriend here, yeesh" Trent laughed as he looked at the photos. "I'm going to text the best to you and you can tweet them as we welcome in the king and queen of the Ambrose Asylum."

Dean smiled hearing those words as he's been itching to hold that title again and legitimately especially with Naomi at his side.

"Ready to take off?" Dean asked.

"You can go ahead without me. I want to look at something with Trent, give me like 5 minutes." Naomi responded. The façade of pretending everything was going good between them was hard. She understood more but couldn't get past his final words or intentionally trying to hurt her.

"What's up Naomi?" Trent asked confused after Dean left the room.

"Could I get the last picture? Unedited I mean."

"That's all? I thought it was more."

"No. I just want the last picture."

Trent went through his digitals and pulled up the last one. "Oh man, this is a really good one. It's so intimate and you two both look so vulnerable in it. I won't post this on the site, it's like you're both exposed too much."

"I had a feeling but I want it for us." Naomi half laughed as she was mesmerized by their faces too. It was like they both had their emotions on their sleeves and having a conversation and it was something she needed to remind herself of.

"I'm sending it now Nao."

Naomi's phone went off shortly as she got the message. "Thanks so much for everything Trent. I'm sure you'll see us around."

"You should have the other pictures later on tonight. I know WWE is going to tweet the link but it's for you to also do."

"I got it!"

Naomi walked towards the car as she pulled the picture open on her phone; Naomi opened the door to the car and shoved her phone in his face. "Look"

Dean took the phone from her not sure what to expect but tilted his head to the side as he stared at the pic. "It looks like our wedding photo but"

"But less happiness." Naomi finished.

Dean didn't say anything as he handed her photo to her and drove off. "Roman and I have a face off in preparation for our match. Well, not a face off but interview. We're expected to meet prior to it. I am telling you because I want you there. "

Naomi nodded not going to argue about the fact he probably knew this since the charity event but neglected to mention it.

"I'll be there."

"Well, Jimmy will be too. They just want us to work through some of it good enough to make this story work."

Naomi started fiddling with her fingers where her wedding ring was normally at. "Okay, also... when these pictures are released, let's tell everyone we're married."

Dean looked over at her as they were at a red light.

"I know you've been wanting to not hold it a secret and it was my fault it is, plus I miss it on my finger. I don't want you thinking I'm ashamed of you because that is far from it."

"If you want to." Dean responded.

"I want to because I know you want to." Naomi reached over grabbing his free hand. "I want us to be happy again. I want you to be happy again. I don't like you like this."

"I don't want you exposing it if you're not ready either because of whatever I'm dealing with."

"It's not about that. I want to, you want to, let's go for it."

"Fine. How about on Raw?"

"Perfect time for it. I have a great idea for it." Naomi said with a big smile.

A/N: Thanks everyone for Reading, next chapter will be the interview Raw and it's going to be very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Naomi and Dean arrived to the arena early Monday and were both in better spirits after multiple conversations and working on keeping their relationship on good footing. Naomi was nervous about the meeting and facing Jimmy and Roman again after the failed attempts she had.

Hunter came out to greet them. "I'm glad you two could make it early. Roman and Jimmy are already in the room so go right in"

"Before we go in, we need to speak with you about something."

"What's up?" Hunter questioned while looking back and forth between them.

Naomi looked at Dean as he nodded giving her the go ahead. "We're married. We've been married for the past 6 months."

Hunter looked at them without speaking as he rubbed his beard. "Let's use this tonight."

"Thought you would say that." Dean interjected with a laugh. "My finger has been feeling empty since we came back."

Naomi took in his words and was glad to know that being able to wear the rings and actually telling people they were married had a positive effect on Dean.

Hunter gave them a look. "You know we want to push forward with this feud and have the Usos get involved. The other two in there aren't happy but we need to keep this in the best interest of business as well as everyone. After the meeting let's discuss how we should go about this."

"We get that." Dean stated speaking for him and Naomi.

"Good. Let's get this started."

Hunter held the door open for them to walk in into the circular conference room as Roman and Jimmy didn't stand to greet them but glared at their adjoined hands.

"Naomi." Stephanie said hugging her. "You're absolutely glowing, is there something we should know?"

"I'm just in a really positive place right now."

"Okay, well everyone, glad we could finally have this meeting. We wanted to speak with you four over Raw." Hunter acknowledged shutting the door behind him before taking a sit at the head of the table. "We" Hunter gestured to Stephanie as she sat down and the writers in the room "don't care about the personal problems outside the room, we're all about business and we need everyone to be on the same page."

Stephanie looked at Hunter before she spoke. "We brought you all here because Jimmy, we want you involved in this feud and to interfere with Dean's match tonight but safety is our first priority. If there are any signs of bad misgivings you will be fired."

Jimmy didn't speak as Stephanie's words hit him but Roman found himself getting upset. "Come on, you can't give an ultimatum like that."

"Oh yes we can, our job is to do what's best for business and what's best for our employees. I will not have ANYONE getting injured and if that cannot be comprehended then WWE is not the place for you."

Roman shook his head as he glared across the table at the two. "I can work with them out of respect for the business Hunter but Dean, don't think this is over."

Dean smiled at Roman "You're so cute when you're mad."

"See! That's that shit right there, can't you be serious" Roman yelled at him.

"I am being serious. Your eyes get all glossy, I see why the Roman Empire gets so excited over you."

"Better me than you with your homely looking ass."

"Homely? Roman, Roman, Roman, let's get better with the insults. I told you I'm beautiful like a baby deer." Dean winked at Roman as Naomi shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Men!" Hunter yelled seeing that Dean was taunting him. "I just need a verbal agreement that we can keep it professional. If anyone feels they can't handle it let me know."

Naomi looked over at Jimmy who refused to look into her eyes and stared and Dean and her adjoined hands and she could see the hurt that was still in his eyes as she slowly let Dean's hand go. Dean looked over at her and up at Jimmy seeing the reason why but didn't speak on it.

"Okay. Meeting adjourned. I'm going to trust you two on this interview because the chemistry be it positive or negative is good for TV. Naomi and Dean stick around afterwards so we can discuss the next move." Hunter turned to Jimmy "Dean has a match against Rusev, you're going to interfere."

Jimmy nodded still not saying much as he stood to exit. "Anything else?" He finally asked.

"No, but our door is always open." Stephanie stood understanding the man's pain as she smiled at him and escorted him out.

Roman stood up making sure to use all of his height as a form of intimidation as Dean watched and chuckled to himself. "See you in a few Princess." Dean called back since their interview was being recorded prior to Raw.

Roman turned around ready to run up on him but Hunter's touch brought him back to reality as he just chuckled it off. "See you in a few Bum"

Dean looked over at Naomi as she shook her head at the two. Dean was right, Roman needed to work on his comebacks a bit better.

"What else is there?" Stephanie asked coming back into the room. "Naomi, are you okay?" Stephanie questioned looking her over.

"I'm okay! It's just, Dean and I are married and have been for the past 6 months. We just thought we needed to let you know."

"Congratulations!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I don't know how you were able to keep that quiet. I'm going to need to see pictures later."

"Pictures is what we're speaking of… I know after this meeting it might be a bad idea but I want to tweet a couple of our wedding pictures along with the article that's on . It's something that would shock the universe as well as fuel to the feud. I don't know about the idea after the meeting we just had and how they're going to take it."

Stephanie looked at Hunter. "I'm a bit torn on this because it would be great business and great promotion for us however…"

Hunter crossed his arms. "I don't want you them to have to hide their happiness because people can't move past it. Post it."

Naomi smiled up at Dean as he half returned it to her. "Go get ready and so we can film the interview. I will be watching and Michael should have left the questions in your room so you can prepare."

Naomi tried to take Dean's hand and he put it in his pocket quickly as Naomi played it off until they got to the dressing room.

"What's the problem now?"

Dean shook his head as he threw on signature leather jacket and grabbed the questions he was expected to answer from Michael Cole. "How long are you going to continue sparing his feelings?"

"What are you talking about?" Naomi started getting dressed but turned quickly to look at him.

"In the meeting, you dropped my hand like it was on fire when you noticed Jimmy looking."

"Dean, we're not doing this right now. He's in pain, he is still hurt by this and I didn't' want to shove it into his face more than it already is." Naomi turned her back to him as she soothed her hair down. "Should I wear your shirt or something else?" She asked changing the subject.

"Mine. Of course." Dean answered back.

He thought about her response and understood the position she was in before he walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "I understand. It's just… never mind." Dean shook his head. "I get it though."

Naomi grabbed his old Ambrose Asylum shirt that she cut up to show off her cleavage and made into a belly shirt. "I know Dean."

Naomi started doing her makeup making herself look natural as her straight jet black hair cascaded down.

"You know I'm getting turned on looking at you right now?"

Naomi laughed. "You're always turned on."

"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy, make me want to bend you over all the damn time."

"Not now!" Naomi said laughing. "Oh shit, hand me my phone."

Dean reached on the table grabbing her phone as he leaned against the dresser next to her. "What pictures are you planning on using?"

"The ones of our rings and the one that is identical to the WWE shoot." Naomi started typing including the link to the WWE shoot. "What if I say 'King & Queen of Ambrose Asylum are also husband and wife'"? Naomi asked.

"Giggles, you know I don't do anything with social media. I'm all for whatever you put as long as it's flattering."

Naomi smiled as she hit send and invited the rest of the world and locker room to comment on her relationship again. She was nervous yet felt relieved that it was now out in the open.

"It was sent. Okay, how do I look?"

Dean looked up at her and took in her appearance as her makeup was a bit darker than normal with bright red lipstick.

"I want to fuck you right now and let Roman have the win if it means that. So, yes, you look fucking beautiful."

Naomi smiled at him. "Why must you be so crude? Just say I look good."

"I have to let you know HOW good though." Dean winked at her.

"It's time. Your gear is so simple."

"I like the 'homely' look" Dean said with a chuckle. "Follow my lead on the interview okay?"

"I can handle my own."

"I know you can but some of these questions get personal, so don't want either of us getting affected by it."

"I can handle my own." Naomi repeated. "Let's go."

The walk to the green room wasn't long as Dean and Naomi walked in and sat at their assigned spot as Michael Cole greeted them.

"Welcome, welcome, it's so good to have you two back here. Dean, did you have a chance to go over the questions?"

"Yeah, I read them but you know I can just play this by ear. I can't prepare for questions that I want to be honest about."

Michael nodded as he looked over at Naomi.

"Just saw the tweet, it almost threw me for a loop and it's something I have to touch on."

"Oh I count on it Michael." Naomi responded smiling.

"Ah and here comes the other man of the hour." Michael smiled as Roman entered the room however he wasn't happy to be there at all. He saw the tweet as well on their marriage and was pissed as it meant calming Jimmy down again before the interview.

"Let's get this over with." Roman said adjusting the belt on his shoulder as he sat.

Michael looked at the trio as he waited for the prompt from the producer and cameramen that it was okay to start.

"Hello WWE Universe my name is Michael Cole and I am joined by Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Naomi. This is the first time the trio has been in such small quarters since the return of Ambrose and Naomi. I want to start it off with a few questions, starting with you Roman. What are your feelings on these two sitting right here?"

Roman leaned back into the seat a bit as he chuckled. "It's like seeing that family member you used to like until they steal from the family and you're just done with them. I have no opinion on either of them other than keeping their nose out my business."

Michael turned to Dean and Naomi "And you, the self-titled queen and king of the Ambrose Asylum, what are your feelings on sitting across from Roman Reigns?"

"Self-titled? We're the only Ambrose family I'm aware of. I can't just make up a title when it's true Cole, I thought you had more sense than that. What was your question again?" Dean asked looking around.

"Thoughts on Roman."

"Oh, hey brother" Dean smiled as he waved. "Your business involves that title you got on your shoulder, therefore it's now my business."

Michael Cole looked around before continuing "Naomi, what role or stake do you have in Dean's plan?"

Naomi gazed at Dean lovingly before turning to Michael Cole. "Well Michael, as already stated since this is my husband his business becomes my business and I want to see that title around someone a bit more… worthy of holding it." Naomi replied sneering at Roman.

"More worthy? Lady you must have lost your mind, sniffed one too many trash cans with your man over here." Roman interrupted. "The only thing you're deserving on is getting your ass handed to by a more formidable opponent in Charlotte."

"Roman, Roman, Roman." Naomi chided leaning in closer to him. "My king is right and your comebacks are just as stiff as you are on the mic, you just don't have IT, whereas Dean, has it all, including something your cousin couldn't keep."

Dean felt an inner sense of pride at Naomi as he chuckled at her and grabbed her hand. Michael Cole looked back and forth and knew what the next question was going to be however wasn't able to get it out.

Roman nodded at Naomi's words before responding. "Dean, I'm going to need for you to put a muzzle on your bitch when the men are talking."

Naomi feigned shock at his words as she laughed at his words. "It's about time Roman, finally got those cajones you've forgotten about over the past year, see, we were needed in order to finally make you into a man."

Dean smiled brightly. "This is why I proudly took her away. Someone this beautiful can't be tamed into a stay at home wife, she flourishes more under me." Dean and Naomi chuckled at his play on words.

Michael Cole interrupted as he knew a lot of editing would need to be done before this was going to be aired. He continued the interview mentioning The Shield as well as their past friendship which Dean laughed at bringing up trying to eliminate Roman in Royal Rumble 2014 and he was always out for himself. Roman mentioned feeling like a fool for trusting someone like Ambrose being around his family as the interview went on a lot longer than either party expected.

"Any final words?" Michael Cole asked both men.

"Dean the only way you can get this title off my hands is if you kill me. You can try with your war on worlds but when it comes down to it. I'm the better man all the way around, especially in the ring. I'll watch you flail around like a drunken homeless man as I beat your ass and pin you 1-2-3." Roman smiled at him with the end of his words.

Dean leaned in to speak with Roman. "Roman, you were once my brother and while you may beat my ass with your fancy punches and spear the one thing you can't do is wrestle. I got that in my blood from training not by family, so you will see that when the ref is holding my hand up in celebration and I hold MY title in the air."

"Interview over." Naomi said as and Dean stood to exit the interview. "And Roman, give your cousin my well regards please. I know how much it must hurt to know his day of marriage will never happen." Naomi blew a kiss at Roman and the camera. "Toodles"

Dean gave a hearty laugh as he placed her palm on her ass drawing her in close for a kiss. "See you at Payback brother"

 _Later that Night_

Naomi was a bit nervous as she stood outside the ring watching Dean's match with Rusev as she knew that Jimmy was going to come out eventually. Prior to the match a lot of the locker room came out congratulating them on their marriage plus shocked they kept it hidden for so long. The interview or pieces of it was shown during Raw where the crowd seemed to be divided between cheering for Roman and Dean during it but once his music hit the crowd cheered them. She was even shocked by the reaction she was getting during her matches and the WWE Universe was accepting her as a serious contender for the title.

Naomi got her head back into the game as the Uso's music hit and Jimmy came running into the ring to attack Dean.

"The hell are you doing!" Naomi screamed from outside the ring while in character however watching his every movement.

Jimmy continued to yell at Dean as Rusev rolled out quickly and the referee rang the bell and Jimmy beat Dean down.

Naomi jumped in the ring as she pushed Jimmy off of Dean and smacked him across the face hard to the cheers and boos of the crowd. Jey came running out pulling Jimmy out the ring as Jimmy yelled at Dean about messing over family.

Naomi watched as Dean was handed a mic trying to breathe and out of breath. "You think those love taps are supposed to frighten me Jimmy?" Dean yelled into the mic. "I want a match against you tomorrow on Smackdown and since you're out and all get a look at this." Dean dropped the mic as he grabbed Naomi picked her up and kissed her deeply as Raw faded.

A/N: This chapter went A LOT longer than I expected!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's energy was all over as the got back to the hotel and he had nowhere to displace it. He was told that he and Naomi were getting a new shirt released that week "King & Queen of the Ambrose Asylum" and he was so excited to share his shirt with Naomi. He was also advised by management that he was going to be "injured" by Jimmy so they can continue the feud between him and Roman, there was money to be made regardless of feelings and WWE wanted to capitalize.

"Dean, quit bouncing all around the room." Naomi called out after she exited the shower in nothing but her robe.

"I'm excited. I'm excited. We are getting a new shirt, WE, Giggles." Dean was smiling as he bounced on his toes. "I can't just sit down."

"The infamous ADHD is back." Naomi sighed as she dried off her hair while smiling. "I'm excited about the shirt."

Naomi was feeling elated as well. It was her first shirt and to be sharing with her husband was a great feeling. She was still hesitant about Smackdown tomorrow but the energy Dean gave was rubbing off on her as well.

"I can't wait till you kick Charlotte's ass." Dean snuck behind her suddenly whispering huskily in her ear. "Seeing you in action always gets me worked up, you and that bright ass smile of yours while you're beating someone. It does things to my body."

Naomi leaned back against his embrace as he bit her neck harshly. "I want to fuck you on the balcony right now, give the fans something to watch."

Naomi shuddered at his words. "Dean, you don't want to be fined."

"It'd be worth it though to see everyone watch your ass bounce as I fuck my hard dick inside you won't it? Dean's tongue continued to attack her neck as he sipped her robe off.

Naomi pulled away suddenly once the cold air hit her bringing her back to reality.

"Dean, we're not going on the balcony."

"At least the window." Dean said walking up on her, stalking her like she was his prey.

"NO!" Naomi was giggling walking backwards still fully nude. "I just took a shower."

"And I'm trying to get you wet and sticky again, I know you're wet. I can smell it from here." Dean's face had a predatory gleam in it as he continued to slowly advance on her. "Let me taste you Giggles."

Naomi stumbled into the door as Dean smirked above her. "Well, this works but that balcony would be so much better." Dean was leaning down to touch her as someone knocked on their door.

"Expecting company?" Dean's eyebrows raised but his focus didn't.

"I'm in the mood to continue putting on a show tonight, will you be a willing participant in my show?" Dean winked as the knocking got louder.

"Dean, I should get that."

"No."

Dean pinned her body against the wall as his two fingers entered her quickly without any warning. Naomi cried out as her head hit the door.

"That's right Giggles, I want whomever it is to hear your moans." Dean said loudly before leaning down to bite her nipples as her head hit the door again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate you."

Dean chuckled out loud as the knocking seemed to slow down hearing what could be going on.

"How does it feel knowing someone is outside listening to your moans right now?" Dean bit out continuing thrusting inside of her wetness. "Someone is hearing the slut that you are right now, could be thinking of fucking you too or licking your wetness. Does that turn you on?"

Naomi didn't say anything as she continued to thrust on his fingers feeling so close.

"Answer me." Dean demanded.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Dean asked thrusting into her quicker knowing her orgasm was going to come soon.

"Yes, fuck me, yes it makes me turned on Dean. Is that what you want to hear?"

Dean didn't speak as he continued thrusting inside of her. "Scream my name." Dean's mouth and tongue left sloppy kisses on her body and tonguing her breast.

"Dean." Naomi cried out as she clenched around his fingers.

Dean dropped to his knees as he lapped up her juices and cleaned his fingers with his mouth.

"You get more delicious each time Giggles."

Dean stood back up and kissed her passionately making her taste herself. "So Smackdown is going to be good right?"

A/N: Very short and sexual chapter. Blame Payback haha. I will be posting Smackdown hopefully tomorrow and we find out who was knocking on the door


	15. Chapter 15

Naomi woke up with Dean still on top of her, the workout session that continued into the night and early morning. Naomi wasn't sure how he managed to stay semi inside of her but she gently clenched her walls as he stirred.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish Giggles. You lost the battle last night."

"You weren't playing fair at all, so doesn't count."

"Oh, it definitely counts and I can make it count again if you would like." Dean smirked as his face softened looking down at her. "You are so beautiful." His tone shifted going more gently as he kissed her lips. "I don't know how I got so damn lucky some days. I don't know how you tolerate me."

Naomi brushed his messy hair out of his face before bringing her lips towards his again giving him a gentle peck. "I don't know some days." Naomi laughed gently. "You drove me crazy, you still drive me crazy, your initial pursuit of me was odd to say the least but… here we are and I love you, my not so charming husband."

Dean didn't respond as he just looked at her. The contrast of their skin tone against each other as her full breasts pressed against his bare chest arouse and fascinated him at the same time. She was his before she even knew it and while his confidence was being tested he knew he could never let her go.

Naomi's phone started going off at the same Dean's was as well.

"I guess we'll find out who was at the door." Dean looked at both of their phones ringing.

Naomi felt a sickness in the bottom of her stomach for some reason hearing the phones going of back to back with a touch of uneasiness.

"Is it bad I don't want to know?" She questioned slightly raising up from the beds to see the phones still vibrating.

"I'll deal with it." Dean rolled off of her, moaning a bit as he exited her warmth to answer the phone while in the nude. "Sup' Renee?"

"Are you guys wanting to sing a death wish?!" Renee exclaimed on the other end.

"Huh?"

"Fucking Naomi against the door Dean while her ex-fiancée and your ex-boyfriend is outside the damn door."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Dean laughed while saying it out loud knowing whom she was talking about.

"Roman you idiot. Roman and Jimmy were wanting to talk and make some sort of amends and we ALL have heard that you two decided to give them a show. They now think it was intentional and are pissed the hell off. What the hell is wrong with you two? You're stirring up all these bad memories."

Dean shook his head as he pressed End on the call while Renee was still lecturing him. He looked over at Naomi expectantly and he knew this was another wedge that was going to be driven somehow. He could handle the backlash but Naomi seemed to be against causing anymore hurt while Dean could deal with it a little

"What's up? What happened?" Naomi sat up not bothering to cover herself with the blanket as her breasts were still exposed.

"JimmyandRoamnwereatthedoor" Dean rushed together while watching Roman.

Naomi's eyebrows started to draw together as she un-pieced his words.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"Renee just wanted to let me know your ex-fiancée and my ex-boyfriend were at the door last night when we decided to fuck."

"We? I told you 'no' Dean and you continued."

"You make it sound like rape." Dean mumbled,

"You know that's not what I mean! I told you not against the door and you continued with your…"

"Attempts of pleasing my wife. Giggles, you worry about their damn feelings more than mine."

"That's not it Dean and you know it."

"No. I don't know it. I wanted to have sex with my wife, we had sex, and unfortunately our exes were outside." Dean tried to make a lame attempt at humor to stop what was going to turn into an argument.

Naomi had other ideas as she rolled her eyes at Dean and got out the bed to grab her phone. "Do you not realize we could've patched shit up before we go out there tonight and things were made worst?" Naomi took her phone into the bathroom not even waiting on a response.

Dean rubbed his messy hair knowing that his stunt just set them back again.

"I can't win at all in this situation."

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying. The next chapter will be Smackdown!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: If it's in italics it's either thoughts or flashback.

On the way to Smackdown Naomi couldn't stop thinking about the past few hours. She couldn't explain what was making her attack or argue with Dean and she sensed that he was right. She was constantly blaming him for the situation with Jimmy because she knew in her heart she hurt him and wanted to take away some of his pain. _Is the feelings of your ex-fiancée worth the anger you give to Dean?_

Naomi's conscience interrupted her as she snuck a peak at him in the backseat. Dean opted to get a driver as the morning didn't get any better for the couple. Renee was upset with Dean for hanging up on her and once Naomi kept getting calls from everyone including management who was upset with them.

" _What if it was a fan?!" Hunter yelled in her ear._

 _Naomi couldn't offer an explanation other than a mumbled "be happy we didn't opt for the balcony."_

Hunter, of course wasn't happy with her response and stated they would handle Jimmy and Roman. Naomi had to hear the wrath of everyone as Dean walked out the room and to the gym, by the time he came back Naomi had enough of the talking down to and lit into him again as soon as he walked back in the room.

" _Do you have any idea how many people I had to have yell at us about our actions?"_

" _I'm sure you're going to tell me." Dean's voice was dry as he walked towards the bathroom._

" _Every-fucking-one! I had to listen to what if it was a fan? What if this? What if that? And you decide that it would be the perfect time to go to the gym while I dealt with it."_

" _You seem to enjoy wanting to fix everything so I let you have it. I turned my phone off for a reason, I didn't want to hear it. You can do the same."_

" _Fixing your fuckups you mean! I'm so tired of this shit Dean, it's like we take one step forward and gigantic leaps back."_

" _My fuckups?" Dean chuckled harshly. "Okay. Fine, Naomi. I apologize for fucking you and not thinking your ex would be at the door. Are you happy now?"_

 _Naomi's face glared at him as she shook her head. "That's not it."_

" _What's not it? You want someone to yell at for some shit YOU didn't have to do over a year ago. You are trying to fault me for your cheating. You want to keep bringing his name up each chance and 'Jimmy's feelings' this and that. You put all your fucking energy into Jimmy and his feelings, maybe you should've chose him then I wouldn't be stuck in this place trying to help you get past bullshit that happened last year."_

 _Naomi's mouth went wide at his words and the accusations that he said to her and in that moment she wanted to hurt him. "Maybe you're right."_

 _Dean smiled and nodded at her and started laughing out loud. "You're a joke." Dean walked towards the bathroom leaving Naomi there._

As the driver appeared to be lost Naomi was wiping stray tears from her eyes trying to understand how they keep getting here and the answer was her. She was ruining her relationships with everyone in the process of trying to fix the few. She was trying so hard to not let her tears overtake her but the sniffles and her emotions got the best of her.

"Are you okay Naomi?" One of their drives named Cash asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Naomi responded as the tears got the best of her and she buried her face in her hands.

Cash looked in the rearview mirror to check to see if Dean was aware of what was happening. Dean had his shades and headphones on unaware of what was going on in the front seat as his head was back against the headrest. He hated arguing especially with Naomi, not when it was supposed to be those two vs the locker room. He understood her need for peace but she was obsessed with making the world right, particularly the situation between herself and Jimmy.

Naomi sobs started subsiding slowly as she calmed herself down. "I'm so sorry Cash, please don't mention this to anyone."

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice almost made Naomi come undone again.

"It's been a rough week and it's only Tuesday." Naomi laughed uncomfortably through the tears.

"It always gets worse before it gets better and you got a good dude, or husband back there."

Naomi nodded.

"Just know, it's okay to lean on him some days."

Naomi nodded not wanting to let him in on what was bringing on this emotional distress.

"We're here."

The car stopped as Naomi threw her shades on to cover her eyes and quickly checked the mirror to make sure her face was free of tears or any signs of distress.

Cash hopped out the car opening the door for her as the fans cheered and waved her over. Naomi smiled and waved at them as Dean exited the car not waiting on Cash to open the door.

Naomi looked at him as he grabbed his bags and walked off knowing that this was something that wouldn't be an easy fix but she had to fix herself first. Dean walked towards the barricade to greet a few fans which was nothing like him.

"Naomi! Naomi!" Fans called her over as she breathed deeply to get her mind on focus as she signed the autograph.

"I am a full supporter of the King & Queen of Ambrose Asylum, just a lowly peasant" A fan joked as Naomi smiled. "Just being in your presence is enough for me. Could you two please take a selfie with me?" Dean came over and lightly put his arm around Naomi's shoulder to take the picture.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much." Dean waved, signed a few more autographs and walked off as Naomi followed closely behind him not saying a word. The argument from earlier still made her cringe as she thought of his words and her, they never got that spiteful and it was nothing like them to be that petty.

Dean walked off once they entered the building. "I'll see you out there."

Naomi felt crushed by his action but she couldn't blame him or she could but that's what led them there in the first place. She watched him walk off ignoring everyone that was either staring or speaking to him. She was about to walk in the opposite direction as found Roman Reigns and a glaring Jey Uso in her face.

Naomi wasn't even in the mood for either of them as she kept walking.

"Nao!" Jey called out in anger walking up to her and grabbing her elbow. "The fuck Naomi, shit."

Roman stood glaring with the title on his shoulder. "Nice show you and your husband put on for us." Roman spat the word out.

"Yeah, we knew it was you two outside the door."

Roman shook his head as he was going through his own struggle, other than his cousins the only other person that knew him was Dean and the betrayal of what his family even if it wasn't by flesh and blood disturbed him.

Naomi felt herself wavering as she felt alone for once and bit her lip hard to keep from breaking down. _Not now, not now, not now, not in front of them._

Jey couldn't see Naomi eyes but he could tell from her body language that she was broken and he didn't even have it in his heart to continue yelling at her.

"Stay away from us."

"Oh I wish but it's hard to do when I'm in a fucking storyline with you."

Naomi kept walking as her resolve faded and she genuinely questioned what she thought she was going to accomplish by coming back. She was failing as a wife, failing as a friend, and couldn't' seem to get anything right when her actions are genuine.

 **Later that night**

Naomi played her art of cheering on Dean as he beat the hell out of Jimmy as she smiled and clapped at the appropriate moments. She was shocked Hunter let the match continue as Jimmy and Dean worked well together despite the circumstances. The hits were stiff and the spots were on point. Naomi was having trouble keeping her wits about as the night didn't get any better. She botched a match with Sasha and even standing at the apron with Dean for their entrance was tough for her. The pretending everything was good as they embraced and kissed was almost too much for her but they were both professional.

Hunter nixed the idea of Dean being injured especially with the release of their shirts and the feud bringing in more ratings so that was a plus for them but the lashing they took from Hunter and Stephanie had Naomi walking on pins and needles around them as Dean just stomped all over them.

Naomi got out of her thoughts as Dean signaled to her that she was next. Dean threw Jimmy out the ring and distracted the referee as Naomi executed a dropkick on him and started dancing over his fallen body. Dean winked at her and stuck his tongue out lewdly towards her. Naomi picked him up and threw him back into the ring so Dean could get the pin.

Roman's music hit suddenly as he stood at the top of the ring with Jey by the side. Naomi watched on with an angry expression as Dean stood on the second rope daring Roman to come to the ring, while Dean's back was turned Jimmy got the quick rollup to beat Dean. Naomi slid into the ring to help Dean up looking at Roman as he held his title up high with a big smile on his face ending Smackdown.

A/N: This chapter is ending abruptly because I had 2 endings planned. I'm not sure if I'm going to use it or not so won't say here but don't think it's fitting yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Naomi watched as Dean hobbled to the car as they had to drive 5 hours to the next city for promotional work. They were supposed to be excited about getting a few days at home but the black cloud of their argument still lingered on.

"I'm driving." Naomi announced to him wanting him to relax a bit until they got to the next destination. Dean didn't even put up an argument as he handed her the keys. "I just want you to relax."

"Oh, you're thinking of me now? How cute." Dean got into the car wincing with pain.

Naomi rolled her eyes debating if she should respond or not opting not to say anything as she knew it would just cause an argument. "Are you okay?" Naomi wanted to enjoy finally getting some sort of conversation out of him after the awkwardness despite him being short and sarcastic.

"Your ex was professional but those were real hits." Dean mumbled. "Plus my balls fucking hurt, he grabbed the hell out of my jeans for that pin."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"You've done enough."

"Dean…" Naomi shook her head opting to not finish her sentence as she pulled off from the medical center. Her mind wanted to say so much to him about her day and the thoughts she had since the morning.

Naomi hated feeling like she was walking on eggshells with this man sitting to her right. She knew that she was to blame for the tension in the car and Dean held his feelings close to his chest but Naomi felt like she was going to burst as more tears fell down and she wiped them quickly.

"I hate this." Naomi whispered more to herself than to Dean.

"What was that?" Dean mumbled eyes half closed.

"Nothing. Nothing." Naomi hated explaining her feelings and she hated how emotional she was all of a sudden. There was a horrible rollercoaster she and Dean were on since being back in WWE and it was testing her strength that she felt she was losing.

"Hmm..." Dean responded as he turned over a bit trying to get more comfortable.

Naomi wanted to stroke his hair or reach out to take his hand but him telling her to be with Jimmy and her response to his anger kept coming back to her. She wouldn't go back and change any of her decisions other than letting the betrayal of Jimmy go on for so long.

 _Am I wrong for wanting to spare Jimmy and his family more hurt? Maybe they'll be better if I wasn't around._

Naomi breathed trying to think of happier thoughts if she was going to survive the drive without crashing due to the tears blinding her eyes.

Naomi got to the next hotel in one piece waving at Cameron as they parked in the valet.

"Dean, baby, wake up." Naomi nudged him gently as he slept most of the ride.

"I'm up." Dean grumbled, moaning a bit as he stretched his limbs out in the car. "We got here quickly."

Naomi opened her car door as she didn't respond to him as she grabbed both their bags out the car while yawning.

"I can get that you know." Dean snuck behind her to say.

"I got it, just go check in." Naomi walked to the valet as she handed them her keys and a tip but found Dean beside her.

"I can get the bag. I'm not weak."

"Oh, but I am?" Naomi asked rolling her eyes walking towards the hotel room yawning from the long drive.

Once they checked into the rooms Dean instantly fell into the bed as Naomi decided to draw a bath in the hot tub for herself. She grabbed her candles she kept for relaxation purposes as she undressed into the hot water.

Naomi instantly fell back and relaxed some as the jets did their work. She booked this room months ago thinking of the fun they could've had in it. Naomi felt the tears rising AGAIN from missing her best friend and companion.

Naomi's eyes started to close as the jets hit her sore spots and gave her some sort of peace.

"You're loud as hell, I can't sleep." Dean came into the bathroom looking at her.

"How the hell am I loud?"

"Who decides to soak in a Jacuzzi in the middle of the night?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Someone that needs to relax like you, gotdammit Dean I avoided the bed and got in here. I can't seem to do shit right for you."

"It was a joke Naomi."

Naomi hated how defensive on edge she was with her own husband and even ow he called her Naomi and not her nickname.

"Sorry."

"Can I get in?"

Naomi nodded as he Dean stripped down and got into the water with her. His body was near her without touching and Naomi thought this was the most uncomfortable time they've ever had together in a tub setting.

Dean blew out a breath as he grasped her in an uncomfortable hold pressing her back around his front.

"You're tense." Dean slowly massaged her shoulders as Naomi couldn't help but lean into him.

"I love you." Naomi said. "I hate this, I hate the tension. I hate what we've become in the past 24 hours. I hate my thoughts, I hate how you can't' seem to stand being near me. I hate how you think I am putting Jimmy above you. I hate how I feel that I am putting Jimmy above you. I hate how I wanted to leave. I hate how much tension we have, I hate how we can't communicate anymore. Dean, I hate where we're at. You're the only one I want, you're the one I married, and you're the one I want a little Shawn and Corey with."

Dean stopped rubbing her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Corey and Shawn? Those names sound familiar."

"Boy meets World." Naomi chuckled. "I would never leave you for Jimmy, never." She turned around to face him as she had to look him in his eyes. "I don't regret the past year. I would be miserable not being with you, waking up to you, and seeing your eyes crinkle in the morning when you wake up. I need you more than you would ever know, you complete me. You're my true soulmate, my life increased once you came into it." Naomi reached up to touch his face. "You're MY Dean fucking Ambrose, all mine. I don't blame you for anything that took place against the door and that was some intense sex. I just…" Naomi trailed off again feeling the tears starting to flow with her words.

"You can't fix everyone Giggles. You can't singlehanded make everyone get over their hurt."

"I feel like I have to. I have Roman and Jey in my face."

"What?" Dean yelled.

"No, not like that just they were upset and rightly so. I just feel bad causing them pain with my decisions and basically flaunting that in their face."

"You can't flaunt love my dear. It doesn't' work like that."

"My mind doesn't work like that."

"You always have this issue with trying to please everyone, you can't Giggles. You can't make anyone forgive us easily but you were shoving me aside in the process even after our last conversation."

Naomi brought his face closer to hers as she kissed his lips gently. "I would never, ever, intentionally make you a second choice."

Dean nodded pressing his lips back against hers missing the calmness he felt when he was with her.

"I apologize for my words to you about you know... our exes."

Naomi finally laughed out loud about it. "Would you quit referring to Roman as your ex?"

"Well, it's the end of Ambreigns you know, it's not easy."

Naomi's mouth opened wide as she laughed. "What the hell is an Ambreigns?"

"Oh god, it's our shipping name. Please don't ask me why I know this."

Naomi laughed as she thought of the pictures Big. E showed her before and wondered if Dean and Roman ever saw those. She was sure Seth did because he was more internet savvy. The argument only lasted less than 24 hours but it felt like an eternity.

"Dean."

Naomi took his hand into hers. "I love you and your Ambreigns loving heart."

"I love you too Giggles."

"Well, I got some news for you… I'm late."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Late for what?"

"I'm LATE" Naomi emphasized the words again. "My period is late Dean."

A/N: Interesting. I didn't see this happening.

'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking through this story, sticking with dealing with me, following and/or favoriting and just being awesome readers. I didn't think the ending was going to be that. I kept rewriting and kept taking it out but Naomi just had to say something, smh.

Dean was silent as he stared at her not sure how to respond as Naomi still had a grip on his hand.

"What? What did you just say?'

"My period is over 2 weeks late Dean."

"Are you? I mean did we? Are you?" Dean couldn't finish his words as he let go of her hands to touch her flat belly. "Is there something going in there?"

"I haven't taken a test yet and figured it was stress."

"I need to get you a test." Dean stood up quickly making the water splash over the side.

"Dean, Dean!" Naomi called out as Dean almost slipped on the water. "I have one."

"Okay, okay, good. Go piss on the stick. I'll be right here. Wait, you need the test right right? Okay, hold on. Where is it?"

Naomi pointed to her bag that was near the bathroom door as Dean grabbed it throwing her stuff out to look for a box.

"Why do you have so many of these? This one has a cup, digital, plus sign, two lines. How many kids do you think you have in there?"

Naomi was feeling overwhelmed with finally letting Dean know. She wasn't excited at all about the prospect of being pregnant, not when she had so many career goals she wanted to fulfill but after finally making up she didn't want to douse his flames. "Quit throwing my shit on the floor and you know how babies work."

Dean didn't respond as he walked over to pick Naomi out the water as he placed the most sensual kiss on her lips. "I can't believe you're having my kid." Dean whispered looking at her.

"Dean, I haven't taken the test yet. You're excited and it's cute but…" Naomi trailed off wanting to slow down the madness.

"Here" Dean grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist while thrusting the pregnancy tests at her while ignoring her hesitation. "Do you want me to be in here or no?"

Naomi raised her eyebrows shocked at how easy he was taking this as she was internally freaking out but Dean was cool and actually seemed happy about the fiasco. That's what it was in Naomi's head, a fiasco, something that shouldn't be happening to her not right now. She loved Dean but starting a family wasn't a priority to her and she was a bit shocked it was something that he seemed to really want.

One of the tests had a cup with it and a dropper so Naomi decided to use that for all the tests instead of sitting there. She was nervous but the nervousness was slowly turning into anger about the pregnancy and how Dean seemed to act like it was not a shock. She was shocked how easy it was to pee and kept thinking of her emotional distress and the constant crying she's been doing that she fucking hated.

Naomi paced the bathroom trying to figure out how she was going to approach the situation. She was on birth control so how did this happen? She knew it wasn't 100% effective but this can't happen to her right now. She knew of Dean's family history, he was more of a loner, his mom wasn't always there and she knew he vowed to be a better father than the one that crept in and out of his life constantly but what about her and what she wanted.

Dean slowly opened the door as he watched Naomi pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself.

"Tests are done. You look. I can't do this." Naomi heard him first but didn't look up from her burning a hole in the tile.

Dean was about to walk to the counter to check but handed her the robe in his hand. "You're shivering. Put this on."

Naomi shook her head while reaching out for the robe to help ward off the cold. She felt like she was going to have a full on panic attack as Dean looked over each test.

"Good news or bad news?"

Naomi tried to read his tone but she hated how he was able to hide what he was feeling from her whereas she wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Good."

"There is a lot of fucking pee in this cup but it's clear so that means you're drinking enough water. "

Naomi's head shot up to stare at him as a small smile played across his lips. "This isn't the time. Am I pregnant or not?"

"What if you are?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation when there are 5 pregnancy tests with our fate on them?"

"Yes. I was serious when I brought up kids. I want one or two."

"What about me?"

"You said you wanted one."

"Not right now." Naomi's teeth clenched as she said the words.

"Ah, need to be more specific."

"I also said, do you think I would endanger my kid by being here. So why would I agree to come back just to get pregnant. Dean, I swear if you intentionally got me pregnant, this marriage is dead."

Dean raised his hands in defense. "How can I intentionally get you pregnant? You're on the pill. I can't not make you take your pills."

"No, but you can hide them from me."

"Are you seriously accusing me of purposely getting you pregnant right now? " Dean laughed at her which only served to piss Naomi off further.

"I didn't accuse you of anything you asked me a question and I gave you a viable answer. You have been on this random kid kick since we got back so yes, my first thought when I all of a sudden am late is... 'Hmm… I wonder if my fucking husband intentionally got me pregnant.'"

"You're not even pregnant." Dean's tone was flat as he delivered the news. "I'm glad to know how you feel about me though where you think I would stoop that damn low."

Naomi walked over to the counter and looked at all the tests indicating negative and 2 lines and a big fat NO and blew out a sigh of relief. "Okay, Dean, shit, I'm sorry."

"You really don't trust me, do you?"

"No, it's not that it's just… the timing was off. I didn't even want to tell you until I took the damn tests it just came out because I felt some relief that we were fucking speaking like normal people."

"So your hormones and stress level are out of whack and it's my fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying Dean and you know it's not."

"Well, hell, everything seems to be my fault lately you can't make up with Jey and Roman, blame Dean. You don't have periods, blame Dean. Your friends are abandoning you, blame Dean. It's a cycle that I'm tired of now. I would never do that to you or anyone else. You know about the life I had, why would I bring a child in knowing that we couldn't be 100% parents to it. I bring up kids because I fucking want to have them, is that too much? We never talked about it and I wanted to see where your mind is at but this was a better way of asking huh? You are really making me question what I see in you." Dean stormed out the bathroom as Naomi stood in shock at what just took place over the last fifteen minutes.

A/N: Okay. Last night my muse kept adding Naomi could be pregnant even though my mind was going "No, why?" and I posted the chapter. I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter and going "She can't be pregnant." I have two versions of this chapter and this is the one I decided to go with. I can't say that there won't be a future baby in the story one day but today is not it. I hate seeing my couple argue honestly and I can't even blame Naomi for feeling how she did with Dean but there will be brighter times ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

After the pregnancy scare and accusing Dean of impregnating her on purpose the relationship between them two seemed to go beyond repair. The promotional event for Cricket Wireless went over shockingly well as it was more in character and Naomi loved meeting their fans. She and Dean got their shirts before they went on order and both of them wore them in spite of not feeling happy. Naomi finally got lay on her couch as Dean went running by himself. She thought they got passed it but the pregnancy scare reinforced his claims of blaming him.

Her mind wouldn't shut off to the fact their relationship was in trouble. Naomi spent most of the day texting Renee and Seth about their issues and the fact they barely said 10 words to each other in their first day back in their home wasn't sitting well.

 _So you blamed him for getting you pregnant? You know how pregnancy works right?_

 _I didn't just blame him but he was being so random about having kids and then bam! Missed period._

 _So… you blamed him?_

 _Are you not listening to what I'm saying?_

 _Are you not listening to what you're saying? You thought you were pregnant and blamed him for releasing himself inside of you._

 _I hate you right now._

 _You don't. You two need to make this right. You fought too hard for this to just let it end over the same people you fought to show your love was worth it and you're ruining it._

 _Why is it just me? What am I doing?_

 _You're putting all your insecurities on him and not even telling him what they are so at least he'll be more prepared for it._

 _He told me that he was starting to question what he saw in me…_

Those words came back to Naomi as she kept her emotions in check. The constant bickering was getting to her and when they get past it she'll do something to get them right back in the bad place, if not make it worst.

 _I don't agree with those words but he's hurt, you're hurt, you two can either resolve the hurt by finally talking or let it destroy all you two have worked for. It's up to you guys. If you open the door for forgiveness and he doesn't go through it with you and lets you leave then Naomi, I am afraid it might not work out. I gotta go with my babe to finish the wedding finalizations, don't forget you have a bridesmaid fitting next week!_

Seth's words were a bit more comforting not placing blame on either party but just offering words of encouragement to her and letting her know he'll kick Dean's ass if he does something else out of line when he gets back.

Naomi knew that Renee only spoke the truth, the way her and Dean were heading it was going to be straight to the courts to file a divorce and she didn't want that. Naomi knew the first way to make peace was to start with herself, she needed to accept her actions and that she couldn't make everyone happy. Her need to make everyone happy almost made her lose Dean to begin with and here she was having the same issue again.

Naomi tapped her phone against her chin trying to figure out how to tackle their issues as Dean walked back into the house.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you have a good hike?" Naomi asked hesitantly; it felt like she was talking to a stranger right now.

"It was. I'm about to take a shower."

"Do you need me to make you anything?"

"I'm good." Dean headed towards the steps to go upstairs as Naomi called after him.

"Dean, wait!"

"Do you want to go um, on a date with me?"

Dean's eyebrows raised as his mouth fixed to respond no but saw how she looked so eager and hated he was the one that was making her nervous.

"I wanted to stay inside, how about tomorrow?"

"Oh never mind, it's no biggie. We should or you know, you should enjoy the house since we don't get to do this often. Just forget it. Take a shower." Naomi turned her back to him walking away towards the kitchen.

Dean watched her walk away and noticed the slump in her shoulders, she was defeated and he wasn't helping her with it.

He was about to call out to her as she suddenly rushed into the room and pushed him against the door kissing him fiercely. Dean's lips didn't respond being thrown off guard as he could taste the desperateness in her kiss.

Naomi could smell the scent of outdoors and sweat and something else that was all him. It was Dean, the man who made her fall in love with his relentless perusal, the one that could turn her on with a smirk and it was now her husband whom she needed to show she loved him and he wasn't responding at all.

Naomi pulled away as she felt herself finally crumbling. "Oh god."

Dean stood looking at her unmoving and he wasn't sure what to say to her as she kept backing away from him, her hands over her lips slightly shaking. He wanted to move towards her but the past week kept coming to him, her accusing him of a horrible type of deceit, the back and forth, Jimmy and Roman and realized their issues were bigger than even he thought.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Dean still didn't speak but wanted to reach out to her and tell her it was okay but it wasn't. It wasn't okay right now, he was still hurt by her actions. He couldn't believe how the past week has been. He couldn't just give her the two steps forward, giant leap back again.

"I just wanted to show you that I still love you and I'm so tired of saying sorry, so fucking tired. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown myself on you like that, look we got 3 more days at home. I'm going to take a walk or something. I made dinner, leftovers in the oven, I'm taking a walk." Naomi noticed she was repeating herself but she had to get out the room as she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

Naomi turned her back to him as she grabbed her purse and phone off the couch making sure her keys were with her.

"Excuse me." Naomi whispered.

 _He's going to let me walk out the door… Oh god... he's going to let me walk out this door._

Dean slowly step aside so she could leave. "Are you coming back?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded his head as she let Naomi walk out the door and Naomi waited till she started walking to finally break down. Naomi took her phone out to text Renee back.

 _He let me walk out the door… It's over._

Naomi didn't know where she was going as she should've took the car and went somewhere. Her phone started ringing and Naomi instantly picked it up thinking it was Renee.

"He let me go, Renee. He just let me walk out the door."

"Naomi?"

Naomi stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice.

"Jimmy?"

A/N: Angst, angst, and more angst and now shit is getting interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I want to thank you so muchhhhh sooooo much for all your reviews!

Naomi stopped in her tracks as the voice on the other end of the phone kept talking to her.

"Nao, are you okay? Let you go where? Walk out where? What's going on?" Jimmy kept firing the questions at her.

"Jimmy?"

"This has been established, where are you? Are you alone? What do you mean he 'let you walk out the door?' I'm in Vegas visiting Ryback, do you need me to come get you?"

The "yes" came from Naomi's mouth before she could even think about where or what she was doing.

"Give me an intersection or an address, I'm in the car now."

Naomi looked at her surroundings, she wasn't that far from the house and gave him the intersection still in disbelief that it was Jimmy of all people coming but she couldn't think too much on it now. The fifteen minutes that it took for Jimmy to arrive seemed to go slowly as she slowly opened the passenger door not believing she was in the car with her ex-fiancée.

Jimmy looked over at her as she stepped in and this was a bad copy of the love of his life. Naomi looked tired, not physically but mentally but she was still beautiful and he couldn't believe after one call, he was to her rescue. He kept sneaking glances over at her as he drove wherever, he wasn't sure.

"You can pull over here." Naomi gestured to a park that she and Dean used to walk to before they went back on the road. She wondered if he came here during his hike or not.

The two sat in silence as Jimmy fiddled with his chain. "Are you okay?"

Naomi didn't speak as her thoughts took over; she felt suffocated in the car with him and felt like she was doing something inappropriate. _Did you even text Dean so he won't worry? Do you even want Dean to know whom you're with? Isn't this how deceit starts, isn't this how the deceit between you and Jimmy started? Just text him that you went to the park but what if he decides to come… He let you walk out so he definitely doesn't care. He asked if you were coming back and you said yes…_

"Hey it's our song, ironic, huh?" Jimmy turned up the radio as Tama "You Put a Move on my Heart" came on the radio. There was an awkward silence as Jimmy initially called Naomi to yell, to curse but hearing her voice in so much distress made the negative energy leave him.

 _I got a real thing here by my side, someone who needs me holding me tight, and these special feelings won't ever fade cause I knew from the start you put a move on my heart._

Jimmy started humming the song as Naomi played it so much for him to the point it used to annoy him until the first time they slow danced when they first moved into their house.

Naomi was listening and not listening to the song as her thoughts were on texting Dean and how the song fit for her relationship with him as well.

 _Baby our loves like a melody playing for us in the sweetest key you could find the music of life and when we touch there's the warmest glow_

"Are you okay?" Jimmy quickly turned to her as he asked taking her hand into his making her drop her phone.

"Why are you here?" Naomi finally got out as she let go of his hand. "The last time we talked you were calling me a slut, whore, whatever else you could think of."

"You left me at the alter Naomi, what did you want me to feel? Happiness? Was I supposed to be happy? I didn't know how to deal, you don't know how I felt. You hurt me it was more than just your boy."

"Husband. He's my husband."

"Yeah, that."

 _I got a real love yes I do, and you're someone baby, you're someone baby, someone that needs true love_

 _And these, these special feelings, time can embrace_

"The woman I love abandoned me for someone else, the woman I wanted to bear my kids, the woman I introduced to my own kids and they still ask about. Do you know they still ask about you and you just… left us Naomi, without a word or thought? All of a sudden you're back in my life in this stupid ass story flaunting your betrayal in my face, it hurts."

Naomi felt all the guilt overcome her with the stab of Jimmy's words, she did abandon his kids and she knew how protective he was over them and she left. This is what Dean didn't understand, this was eating at her being back in the WWE knowing all the hearts she broke. It was bigger than what she thought. _I never even discussed all this with him, so how was he supposed to know?_

Naomi rubbed his hand with hers and she hated to admit she did miss him, not just as a former love but his friendship. He was her best friend and she lost that in the process. It was her and Dean against the world but right now she knew she needed Jimmy.

 _Baby can't you see, you and I were meant to be hold me, love me passionately blind, love me till the end of time, hold me, love me._

"I don't know how to apologize because it won't change the past Jimmy. When I came back you were the first one I wanted to talk to and it kept being arguments between you and I, Roman and I, Roman and Dean, the locker room versus us. I am trying so hard to fix everything and losing sight of myself in the process. I can't change the past but I can work on the future to make this as easy as I can and it's not, it's complicated. It's all so fucking complicated."

"It was easier when I didn't have to see you. I saw you and all that hurt came back to me, the months of trying to get past it. The fact that I still love you."

Naomi finally looked up at him as he was staring into her eyes. "What?"

"I love you."

Naomi felt him lean in and before she could do anything his lips were pressed against hers gently. The touch was so familiar, so comforting, it was what she wanted from Dean. _Dean..._

Naomi quickly jerked her head away from his almost hitting it on the window. "No. No. I can't do this again."

"You could do it to me though?" There was a hint of bitterness in his tone from the rejection. "Why did you leave him tonight?"

Naomi was silent again not wanting to explain to her ex that was still in love with her and just kissed her the reasons behind their argument. _Why didn't I just talk to him?_

"When I heard your voice and the sadness all the anger I had left and my thoughts were on beating Dean's ass again for doing anything to hurt you. It was crazy how my mind worked, it was to protect you after all I've done to hurt you."

"I deserved it."

"Deserved my hurt or his?"

"Both." Naomi mind went to Dean not responding to her kiss when she had Jimmy right there, he was so familiar and so unfamiliar. The time apart changed them both.

"Roman is going to be pissed I'm with you right now, he took it harder than Jey but he has a little girl, and Dean was his family."

"I don't even know how to fix his ass, he's such a raging bull." Naomi laughed.

"He's just protective and he's tired of y'all one upping his ass. I told him he needs to work on being less corny, he can't help it, and he's an old man on the inside."

Jimmy missed laughing with her more than he ever as he placed an arm around her bringing her close to him. Naomi leaned into him smelling his cologne, it smelled like a second home, it was too familiar and burning her nostrils and eyes. It was such a contrast to Dean, they were both so opposite.

"The radio jamming tonight." Jimmy hollered as "Michel'le "Something in my Heart" came on. "It's like it knows or something."

 _Something in my heart, has got me hooked on you…_

Naomi closed her eyes feeling nostalgic laying in his arms thinking of all the good memories they had, particularly a Father's Day where her and the kids made breakfast while trying to be quiet.

Jimmy's sigh took her out of her memory as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him, she missed him. There were a lot of good times in their life. Jimmy cupped her chin as he continued to stare into her eyes and she let him this time as he kissed her.

Naomi knew this was so wrong but it felt so right at the time until her phone signaled a text. "No. Fuck, no." Naomi unwrapped herself from Jimmy as she picked up her phone.

"You're with Jimmy, have fun." Naomi read the text and was about to reply until a second text came "I hope you find what you're looking for in another man, I won't' be here tonight, going out."

Naomi kept reading the text from Dean and after the kiss and the way she was feeling, their marriage was on the brink of ending.

A/N: Don't hate me y'all... seriously, don't. It's funny in Broken Infinity she was never supposed to end up with Dean and I have an alternate ending where she was with Jimmy. I won't say what's going to happen next or that she and Dean will break up but it's going to be some recourse to this action of course.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I have to do a special shout out to MsConCon (heyyyy girl!) I love your reviews because you're so invested even when shit hits the fan haha. I will not torture Dean too much or try not to at least lol. It's not going to be any easier for NaoBrose or NaDean (which one).

To the guest reviewer that questioned why I put Dean and Naomi together, the story got more popular than I expected and people enjoyed the couple so I gave them what they wanted. This story is not going to please everyone so if you feel unhappy, not reading won't hurt my feelings On to the story!

Naomi kept reading Dean's text over and over again not believing she was in the same situation she was in over a year ago. To add gasoline to the fire Jasmine Sullivan "In Love with another Man" was on.

"Jimmy, you are so dear to my heart and will always be a part of it but I love Dean. I wanted us to talk because I need you to be okay." 

_If I could, could forget him, I would please believe me and I know that I should throw the towel in but baby it's not, not that easy._

"You kissed me."

"I didn't stop you and that's something I'm going to have to deal with. I shouldn't have let it happen, I can't take it back. I love you so much but we are not the same people anymore. The music, seeing you, my fucking feelings, it got the best of me. There are unresolved feelings that I guess I never dealt with when it came to you. You never once did anything to deserve the treatment I gave you with the lies and infidelity but neither does Dean. You will always have a piece of my heart, always Jimmy and I don't want you to think you don't. You've made so many great memories in my life that I could never just erase or just forget."

 _You should go and find someone else who can treat you right, give you the world, someone who understands the man you are cause baby you shine so bright and I would just dim your star._

Naomi sighed not able to finish. "I need to go home."

"You're just going to end the conversation like that girl." Jimmy flashed a sad smile at her. "I missed us talking even though I still feel the need to curse yo' ass out."

"I've missed you too, a lot, a lot."

 _I can't explain why it's him and not you but at the end of the day baby I just don't want to._

"So why are you going home then?"

 _But when I'm with him, ain't nobody else like it and I'm so sorry baby that I had to do this to you but I can't go pretending cause I love him._

"I'm in love with Dean."

 _I'm so sorry, Do you hear me I'm so sorry, but I love that man. He ain't always right, but he's just right for me._

Jimmy nodded as he rubbed his hand over my face. "The radio is playing a soundtrack of our life it seems. I can't deny my feelings for you Nao. I can't pretend that I don't think about you."

"I can't lie and say that I don't think about you either. You will always have a piece of my heart that is just yours alone but Dean has every piece of me. He's it, he's my alpha and omega. I can't even apologize for saying it." Naomi nervously laughed as another text came through sent to both her and Dean.

 _Congrats your shirts sold out through pre-order! We can't even keep up!_

Jimmy nodded turning the car on fully as he drove the short distance to her and Dean's house.

"I need to let you know. I halfway forgive your ass. I'll see if I can get Roman to back off some but Dean has his own shit to handle with the family, including me."

"Oh, just halfway?"

"I'm taking you back to the fool you left me for so yeah, halfway. I don't know when I'll get over you Nao but damn I hope it's soon."

Naomi rubbed her hand over his. "I just want you to be happy."

Jimmy pulled up in front of the house remembering where Dean lived. "I think that happiness is with you."

Naomi shook her head. "I can't give you what you want."

"When Dean fucks up and I'm still around call me."

"When."

"When." Jimmy leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"He won't and I'm not making any promises."

Naomi felt the apprehension returning as she exited the car praying that Dean didn't leave but she knew him maybe drinking. _How would you feel if he was kissing another woman like you were?_

The house was dark as Naomi placed her purse on the rack. _How did I make a mess of our relationship like this?_

Naomi ran upstairs hoping that maybe there would be a sign of him; the silence was killing her plus the guilt of kissing Jimmy that she couldn't' hide from him. She couldn't deny the familiarity she felt when she was in his arms but he wasn't Dean and their time has passed.

The hallway to their bedroom seemed to take forever to get to as she turned the lights on finding nothing. "I can't even blame him for leaving but it's not about blame is it. This is why we're here, me finding blame for my own damn issues."

Naomi couldn't help herself as she took out her phone to text Dean.

 _Please come home._

It didn't take long for a response back.

 _Oh, you're done now so I have to rush back home. I'm out._

 _That's not it. Please come home. Please._

 _Why? You want to talk now. I'm out._

 _Dean, please. I'm begging you, just come home please._

 _LOL this is great, now you want to talk. I just typed LOL too LOL_

 _You're drinking, just be careful and I'll be up._

 _Don't wait up. I'm not coming there. I bet you wish you knew where I was at right? That's how I felt when I get a text that Jimmy came running to save you from the bad, bad Ambrose._

 _I'm sorry, just… Dammit... please… Where are you? I'm coming._

 _Don't. Don't. Go back to Jimmy or something, that's what you been wanting to do apparently._

 _It's not. It was just timing, convenient horrible timing. I don't want Jimmy. I want you._

 _U have a sucky way of showing it Giggles._

The texting back and forth was a good sign to Naomi even if it was light arguing and begging but he responded. He is still responding.

 _I know I do. I do._

 _I gave you all of me Giggles and I'm not good enough._

Oh god… Naomi's heart started racing as she wrote back to him. _You're too damn good for me, you're perfect, your mind, your heart, you are perfect for anyone and if anything I'm not good enough for you._

There was no response and Naomi knew that Dean was in his head now. He didn't have a good track record when it came to relationships and the fact he was taking the brunt of her issues had her in shambles but her feelings were placed on the backburner as she continued texting.

 _You don't know how you've saved me and how I could never repay you for it. You decided to marry me after all your hang ups about fucking up and look, you haven't fucked up anything, and I have. You have done nothing, don't doubt yourself. I just... I don't know Dean. Just come home when you can._

Naomi stared at her phone making sure that nothing was wrong as she still didn't hear anything back. She got in the bed and hoped he would make it home tonight or even at all but it was going to be a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning wasn't even better as Dean was true to his weird and never returned home and Naomi got no sleep all night. Naomi checked her phone all night hoping to hear something and just wanted Dean to come back home to her. The thought of telling him about the kiss between her and Jimmy didn't help her thoughts and knew it was going to push her and Dean further apart. They didn't have much time at home and this is how they spend it.

Naomi was groggy as she got out the bed to shower and get her thoughts together. She wouldn't be okay until Dean came back home even if he didn't talk her she just needed to know he was okay. Naomi's wish came true as she was in the shower.

Dean was slightly hungover but his head was clearer than last night as he unlocked the door. He couldn't believe the past few hours, when Ryback text him and told him Jimmy was on his way to pick up Naomi he knew their marriage was either over or on the brinks and he couldn't deal. His mind couldn't wrap around why she would run to him instead of talking to him. Dean made his way upstairs hearing the shower running as he entered the guest bedroom to grab some clothes.

His house didn't even feel the same, it had an energy that he didn't like and he knew he couldn't stay there at all but their issue was the constant running from their problems. He was aware of this but knew he couldn't bear to see her as she washed what he knew was Jimmy's scent from her body. The thought that Dean had shocked him, he knew in his heart Naomi didn't cheat but after her thought process his mind was telling him something different.

Dean called himself making a quick exit as he grabbed some things but the water turned off as he was mid packing and he could see her silhouette in just a towel. He hated how her body could always make him react.

Naomi was still unaware of his presence in the house as she dropped the towel in their bedroom and sat on the bed to lotion her body. Dean felt like a pervert and was still slightly aroused as she rubbed the lotion into her dark skin. Her skin was the fascination, it was so perfect and smooth. He shook his head from her motions as he quietly packed a few items before they went back on the road.

 _The road…_ Dean wasn't sure how they were going to get through this storyline as he knew it would be awkward now for him at least. Dean shook his head not wanting to think that far ahead and just get through the next couple of days.

Dean waited until Naomi was in the closet as he snuck downstairs to leave, his hand braced on the door knob he heard her voice behind him.

"Do you think I'm not aware of you? Do you think I ignore you that much Dean?"

Dean debated turning around to acknowledge her or continue his mission to leave the house. He opened the door to leave instead of responding.

"So this is it, you're walking out on us?"

He kept his back to her not wanting to say anything because he had nothing for her. What was there to say to the woman that finally broke him down? As many women as he went through during his time in the WWE, the ring rats and groupies, and his love for Renee and finally until he met _her._ How was he to let her know she did what no other woman could and make him have feelings?

"Do you want a divorce because of me? Let me know. Dammit, Dean. I was so fucking worried about you. I will let you go, whatever you need."

Dean turned around finally as the door was still open behind him but couldn't bring himself to speak. This is all he wanted, for Naomi to talk to him and here she was but why did it take these circumstances?

Naomi felt a tug in her chest seeing his eyes meet hers after a tormentous night. "I was worried about you but I'm glad you're okay."

Dean nodded. "I don't break that easy."

"Okay, good you can talk. I was worried the cat had your balls or whatever phrase you want to use."

Naomi stepped closer to him, wanting to hug him, kiss him but here they were and she knew that this was going to have to count. The door being so close to him felt like a weird joke the universe was playing on her. He could walk out any moment and she knew if he did she would be undone.

"Cat has my balls seems like some sort of weird animal fetish porn. Why would I want a cat grabbing on to my balls? That would hurt like hell." Dean mumbled not getting the image out of his head.

"Why is it a cat anyways? I don't get why the cat would have your tongue, why is it in there?" Naomi asked back.

"It makes no sense, now if a camel had your tongue I would be okay with it. You know, it's a damn camel. Why would I let a damn cat that close to me to touch my body parts? I'm not Nattie."

Naomi felt herself breaking, this was the conversation she missed between them, the nonsensical questionings of life that only made sense to them. "A camel? I was thinking more of a bull has your tongue, maybe you were being a matador and he grabbed you or something."

Dean adjusted the bag on his shoulder trying to rub his stubble as it was the subtle reminder he needed on why they were here. "What's up Naomi?" Dean brought the conversation back to what was really the matter at hand.

"You're leaving?"

"Going to a hotel for the rest of the time. I got the hook up since I'm Dean Ambrose and all."

"Would you please stay here?"

"Did you fuck him?" Dean asked abruptly. He had to know what happened.

"No, no, I didn't but I did allow him to kiss me. It didn't mean anything."

"You let another man kiss you, another man you were supposed to get married to kiss you and I'm supposed to think it didn't mean anything." Dean's voice held a sarcastic chuckle. "You ran out of our house and into your ex-fiancée's arms and I'm supposed to be okay."

"I felt guilty. It's been eating at me since we got back. I …"

"Felt guilty over what?" Dean interrupted the anger coming to his voice. "You've shitted on me since we got back to the WWE and you feel guilty on hurting someone else feelings that aren't mine?"

"I left Jimmy and his kids. Yes, I felt guilty. I fell out of love with one man and left him high and dry and married another. It was a lot coming back and having to relive all of this and seeing him, it reminded me of all the wrongs I cost people. Dean, I feel guilty."

"And in all of this, my feelings were never once in consideration, were they?"

Naomi stayed silent as she realized how she was treating him in dealing with the guilt of Jimmy and his family. She didn't consider Dean's feelings and couldn't even lie and say she did. She thought of his feelings but her guilt kept eating at her.

"No. The guilt kept eating at me and eating at me. I had to make amends with that first."

"You put another man before me, again."

"Again?"

"Don't forget how we got together. I fucked myself into your heart." Dean said lewdly as he walked closer to her. "I pursued you until I got you exactly where I wanted you, on your knees, on your back, on your stomach, against the wall, in the shower. Shall I continue?"

Naomi felt sick as she felt Dean's body against her still wrapped in the towel. He was right, it took her so long to choose him but she did.

"You kissed another man." Dean's voice was low and harsh as he whispered in her ear. "You let him touch the lips that are mine." Dean's lips pressed against hers forcefully as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, it wasn't loving, and it was like he was trying to cleanse her mouth of anything that was another man.

He took his mouth away from her looking down on her as she felt he was slightly aroused. The look in his eyes was once she couldn't decipher for once and it shook her.

"I should walk out this house right now. I should say 'fuck you' and this marriage and walk out. I should make you regret every action you did last night. I should. I could."

Naomi didn't say a word as they stood staring in each other eyes. "I should make you think I was with someone else last night. How would you feel Naomi? How would you feel if I told you another woman kissed me? Would you stay with me?"

"I..."

"It's a hypothetical question."

Naomi wished at this moment that he would yell at her but the low talking bothered her more. His anger was smoldering, he wasn't a natural mad person, he would rationalize and use his wit to get to you and she knew he was doing it now.

"I had my pick of the litter last night, some very young, firm women approached me. They all wanted to get me a drink, talk to me, ask for pictures. I took a few. How would you feel if I told you I flirted with them? I invited one back to my hotel room?"

Naomi couldn't continue looking in his eyes at his words. She knew she couldn't deal if he cheated on her so why did she expect him to be okay with her doing it?

"So many young women, so fucking many approached me. It got distracting looking at them pull their shirts down, push their breasts out all for me and all I could think is 'my wife is with another man right now so what loyalty do I owe her?'"

"I don't owe you shit but I owe me. I turned each and every one of them down Giggles, each and every last fucking one of them."

Naomi felt a sense of relief at his words as she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I did it because I'm not that guy anymore. You're obviously still that person."

"I'm not." Naomi finally got out. "I'm not."

"You are. You let your silence and guilt run to someone else and not me. I was blaming myself for your actions and realized that it has nothing to do with me. I'm giving you your space."

"I didn't ask for space."

"No, but you obviously need it, you see I'm alive so I did my job."

Dean turned his back towards her as he waked towards the door before quickly turning around.

"I love you but you need to get through your shit and then talk to me. I don't want to hear you say you've gotten some great epiphany over the past few hours. Your actions spoke louder than that bullshit. I know you love me, I know it but you need to figure it out first."

Naomi knew that he was right in a sense but she knew that it was him but her actions have been shit at best. She hadn't shown him that he was where she wanted to be.

"I'll see you."

Dean walked out the door and Naomi finally broke down again.

A/N: Don't kill me, he came home though!


	23. Chapter 23

Naomi wasn't able to sleep at all that night without Dean in her arms, it was the first time in over a year where she actually had to sleep alone and it was hell. She wished she could go back and undo every action that got them in the place they were. The first would be not explaining to him how she felt about coming back and seeing Jimmy again, she wasn't in love but she did feel better after the small closure they had. She was just happy they were able to talk finally but now she had to get things back right with Dean.

Naomi kept reaching for her phone wanting to call him and finally did it around 4AM.

"Hey." Naomi said as he finally answered sounding just as tired as her.

"Hey"

"I thought you weren't going to answer."

"I almost didn't. It defeats the purpose of me being in a hotel room if I'm still talking to the woman that emotionally put me out of my own house."

"I didn't want you to not be here. I just wanted to hear your voice because I can't sleep." Naomi chose to ignore the emotional put out because that's what she did. Their house felt awkward, there was an aura in it that she put there and needed it to be removed.

"Obviously I can't either." Dean rubbed his face because he felt exhausted, not just physically but he didn't like them being at odds either.

The awkward silence on the phone wasn't missed by both of them.

"I love you." Naomi finally got out. "I know my words don't mean shit to you but I can show you better than I can tell you of course."

"Giggles, you kissed another man."

"I did. I did. I can't take it back."

"Why?" Dean had to know it was something he couldn't get out. "I just need to know what's in your head, what made you think that was going to be okay?"

"He felt familiar. Dean... I felt like you didn't want me anymore, which is my fault." Naomi got out hastily. "I threw myself on you to try to hold on to something and I felt dejected. The door symbolizes so much in our relationship since the beginning and you let me walk out of it without a fight and I thought you didn't want me anymore. Jimmy professed his love to me, he wanted me, and he was familiar. WE spoke on the past and in that he kissed me and I pushed him away the first time however the second time, I allowed it to happen."

"There were two."

"I pulled away the first time but yes there were two and neither of them moaned a thing to me. I still have a place for Jimmy in my heart but Dean, just as I told him, that piece doesn't hold a candle to what you have of me. You are my better half, the only half that I want, the half that makes me complete…"

"…and without you I would never be whole again." Dean completed for her. It was a part of her vows, the vows she wrote just for him as they professed their love to the world. "You are the one that bring out the best in me, this is real love and I never thought I would figure out what the hell that is until you came into my life."

"I would rather be stomped on by a million 300 plus pound Samoans than risk losing you again." Naomi was upset when he somehow threw this into their wedding vows but she knew how much it meant to him to just be himself. She loved that about him, when he was himself. No one else, just Dean. "Fucking hell I love you." Naomi exclaimed a small laugh coming from her after the rough ride they've been on. "I don't know how to articulate what's on my mind that well but my love for you will always show through."

"What are you doing to me?" Dean grumbled. "I'm supposed to be mad."

"You can be mad all day, I just want you here."

"You come here." The words came out before he could even stop them.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself. I can't believe I'm saying this anyway but I need you."

Naomi hopped out of bed grabbing her jacket and was about to head out.

"I'm at the Marriott right up the street." Dean got out before disconnecting the call.

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

Naomi felt nervous as she knocked on his door. It was so strange to be nervous to see her husband but she felt this was going to be now or never, depending on how this evening went would make or break her marriage.

Dean opened the door to let her in not saying anything as he took in her appearance. Her face was free of makeup and her hair was thrown into a high bun. He didn't even speak as he suddenly advanced on her kissing her passionately, putting everything he was feeling into it. He didn't know what made him invite her here, it was the wedding vows. It made him remember all the best times between them.

Naomi moaned into his mouth as she was suddenly lifted into the air, coat and all as Dean kept his mouth pressed against hers before placing her on the bed, leaning over her.

"What are you wearing underneath this coat?" Dean whispered before pressing a kiss against her neck.

"Nothing."

Dean slowly unbuttoned her coat seeing that she was true to her words.

"You came here to seduce me."

"No, I came to talk first then seduce."

Dean put another kiss on her lips. "My girl, nothing says I love you more than my ex than coming to your husband's room in nothing but a half smile."

Naomi started laughing at his words. "Half smile and a ball of nerves."

Dean's hand started pulling her nipple gently, "You're not supposed to be nervous around me."

"I had to show you that I love you..." Naomi bit her lip as his tongue assaulted her nipple, lightly touching with the tip of her tongue. "I didn't think you were going to give me a chance so soon and I had to…. Hmm... make a move now."

Naomi pushed him off slowly as she pushed him on his back. "I wanted to show you as well as tell you. How much I love you." Naomi helped him take off his tee shirt as her tongue went to work on his neck. "How much I can't live with you." Naomi stopped to lick his nipples. "How much more you mean to me than anyone else."

Her motions stopped as Dean started his own moans above her. "I didn't come here to just have sex with you, I mean, I'm naked but that wasn't all I wanted. I don't want us to have sex and be right back where we were at."

"That's not easy to say when you're on top of me completely nude as I nurse a very hard dick for you."

"I don't blame you for anything." Naomi started ignoring his words. "It was all me and my head and my mind and yes, Jimmy is playing a factor. I didn't run to him but he was a factor in how I've been feeling."

"Giggles, I know. I understand. I just wish you would have said something sooner."

"I felt like it was my problem and I could handle it but instead I was pushing you further and further away and here we are. I almost lost you Dean. I was so scared of you leaving me." Naomi felt the tears welling in her eyes remembering how miserable she was when she almost married Jimmy and not seeing Dean until her wedding. "And yes, hypothetical question or not, the thought of you with someone else would kill me."

"I forgave you when I saw you Giggles." Dean interrupted. "I was hurt, I was drinking, I'm still a bit uneasy but I know you, I know your heart. I know it's mine but I needed you to be sure." Dean shook his head. "I contradicted myself, here we are a few hours later and you're already back in my bed."

"I knew what I wanted. I can show you every damn day what I want."

"This piques my interest."

"Oh, the rest of my life showing you I want you and you're stuck with me, forever."

"Oh what the hell have I signed up for?"

"The best times of your life." Naomi smiled as she went back to business.

A/N: Story isn't over but NaDean is back.


	24. Chapter 24

The remaining time at home was spent in the hotel talking and relaxing. Dean wanted to go home but Naomi thought it was a good idea to use the room to their advantage. The house show they had tonight was in KY at the KFC Yum Center which Dean hated the name and even saying it sounded dumb coming from his mouth.

Dean grabbed her bags as they rolled into the arena. "You know this is another reason I realized I loved you. I grab your shit, why do you have so much shit anyways?" 

"Options Dean, options. I don't always like what they want me to wear. Here, give me this one." Naomi moved to take the bag from him as he hurriedly put it behind his back.

"I got it Giggles but since you're this close and all." Dean quickly kissed her forehead.

Naomi didn't know why the forehead kisses always turned her more so than anything. It might have to do with the intimacy behind it and the gentleness of it. It was the rare moments of Dean where his guard was fully down and for him to do it as fans looked on was a big statement.

"Hey. Love you." Naomi kissed his cheek back.

"Ditto baby girl."

"Did you just call me 'baby girl' oh my God, you have been around Roman too long." Naomi laughed as they entered the arena.

The house show match tonight was Dean versus Jey and Naomi knew that they could keep the professionalism but seeing Jimmy after the weekend she had did make her a little nervous. The fact he was still in love with her was something she couldn't control but she hoped they could still remain on good terms especially after ignoring his texts.

"I'll see you in a few yes?"

"Yes."

Dean handed her the bags and he gave her another kiss but this time more deeply. "Put on those sexy black bandana pants, it'll go good with our shirt." Dean winked at her as he pulled away.

"Since you demanded so nicely I guess I can do this for you." Naomi rolled her eyes but she smiled at him.

Dean headed towards the locker room and had a small conversation with Bray Wyatt as Roman came stomping over to him. Dean smiled seeing his old best friend and knew it was going to be a battle of words.

"Sup Bray." Roman spoke ignoring Dean.

Dean decided to obnoxiously clear his throat as he faked hacked and cough for Roman to acknowledge him.

"I think someone needs your attention." Bray said as he chuckled to himself. "See you two around." Bray walked off leaving the two former friends to their own devices.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Roman started walking off as Dean yelled behind him. "Ah come on RoRo, nothing to say to me, you've gone and hurt my feelings."

Roman hated when someone got the last word on him especially Dean as he turned back around to face him. "You have some nerve thinking you're worthy of talking to me."

"Oh, great one… oh wait, that's your moreover, more talented cousin." Dean said smirking.

Roman was ready to punch him as he smiled instead. "You would know about the most talented, how's your wife, she's the better out of you two."

"That's all you got. Come on RoRo, you would think being around me would help you out."

"You're annoying as shit."

"Admit it, you miss my annoying ass."

"I actually don't. I don't have to worry about driving all the damn time, dealing with your funky ass feet."

"My feet smell like roses, take that back." Dean feigned hurt and pouted a bit.

"Take back what you did to my family."

"Oh god." Dean rubbed his hand over his face before speaking. "I'm not going to." His tone got serious. "I can apologize for going behind your family's back but I am not going to apologize for my wife."

"It tore us apart." Roman's voice was still low. "Was our friendship worth it?"

"Yes." Dean didn't have to think before he responded. "I regret losing our friendship but you're trying to get me to regret gaining someone in the process. I won't do that for you regardless of how much I know you miss me."

"What makes you think I miss you?"

"Come on, you didn't have to come up to me and Bray, you miss me Ro. Let's hug it out so Ambreigns can reunite again?"

"I'm not hugging you."

"Fine, how about a kiss, that would really get you over, why do you think they put us in a story together? You need me to help you."

Roman glared at Dean words and he knew under normal circumstances he would joke back but with all that happened he didn't have it tin him. "I need you? I'm the champ not you. I'm THE GUY they market everywhere not you, you can barely form a coherent decision. Do you really think I'm going to lose to you? Really think about it my man. You're a peon, you need ME to get you over." Roman smirked at him. "I'm the one they want doing all the interviews, the real mainstream promote, you were my sidekick and forever will be that. Don't get out of line because you managed to fuck your way somehow into my family." Roman started walking away before turning around to address him. "Good luck out there by the way."

Dean smiled as Roman walked off. "Good job Roman, looks like fucking myself into your family finally led to you having some better banter. Kudos."

Roman didn't respond as he shot him the finger.

 _One step closer to having my friend back, he at least gave me the finger._

A/N: Not that much longer in this story. I'll say about 4-5 more chapters. Next chapter will be Naomi, Dean, and Jimmy. There are some fun times ahead y'all.


	25. Chapter 25

Raw was going to be fun as it was in Nashville and Naomi loved the city just as much as Dean. The atmosphere of the city always got Dean excited as they strolled around downtown taking in the weather and sights.

"I need a new cowboy hat." Dean pulled Naomi into the story. "I got an idea for this. I feel like I need a new picture in a hat."

"Wait, you want me to take your picture?" Naomi raised her eyebrow at him. "You hate pictures."

"Just appease me and you can even post it." Dean knew how much Naomi enjoyed taking pictures and selfies and interacting with her fans but he was something she rarely spoke on unless WWE requested it. "Get one too, we can match."

Naomi was happy for once and after speaking with Creative she couldn't wait for WrestleMania in a few months. The direction her and Dean were going was moving quicker than her, their shirts presale was going fabulous which shocked even her. Naomi was always insecure about her direction of her character and she finally found her place in the company and having Dean beside her made it all worthwhile.

"Don't pick up a pink hate." Dean's face frowned up. "Matching hats Giggles, do you really think I'm going to wear a pink hat? I'm going to just pick your hat out, you're too girly for this. You don't understand the art of a cowboy hat."

Naomi rolled her eyes at him again as went along with it. "Fine, baby."

Dean picked out 2 beige hats for them to wear as she had Naomi try it on. "You need to wear this in bed with nothing on but some cowboy boots. The image is driving me crazy."

"You are a weird little man."

"Little? Don't get me confused with your boy."

"I hate you."

"Never." Dean took her hand as they went to pay for the hats. He immediately put his on as he posed. "What do you think?"

Naomi bit her lip as she noticed the shop owner looking at him the same way but it didn't bother her. Dean was handsome in his own way, the rugged way that was all him. Dean took in her eyes and he could see what she was thinking, hell practically undressing him with her eyes.

The shop owner cleared her throats obviously seeing what was going through their heads as it was going through hers as well. "I'm huge fans and since this is my store and all, please feel free to take it. No money needed."

"No, no, we can pay and throw in that whiskey glass."

"If you insist, can I bother you for a picture as well of us three?"

"Of course." Naomi interjected as she put on the hat Dean handed her and took a picture with the girl. "Could you take our picture as well?"

Naomi handed her phone off as Dean went into prom picture mood holding her from behind in their hats as he winked at the camera. He then nuzzled his face into her neck as he whispered. "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you later tonight in her ear."

Naomi's eyes half closed as he made his promise and she hoped the girl taking the picture didn't hear him either.

"Thanks so much." Naomi had to pull away from him because she could feel his body responding and hers definitely was. "Next time we're in town we will definitely stop back in."

"Thanks so much for coming and I hope you two enjoy your day and night." The girl winked as they walked out.

"Oops. I guess she heard me." Dean said as they walked outside.

Once they reached to the car to head to the stadium Naomi looked at the pictures they just took and the one where he was against her neck was so intimate, so much perfection. Naomi showed it to him.

"I love this one."

"We look good Giggles, I mean I always do, you're sometime-y. There's something about this though. Post this picture, you have my blessing and none of that filtering shit. I want everyone to bask in our natural glory."

"Bask in our natural glory? Really Dean? I can't with you some days." Naomi laughed as she tweeted the picture out as well as put it onto her IG.

"I got a perfect caption too: Someone is getting laid tonight." The way Dena said it with such confidence had Naomi tilted her head at him.

"Do you seriously think this is going to fly?"

Dean shrugged. "Who cares? It's the truth. We're going to have some amazing sex tonight, put on a great show, have more amazing sex, and probably eat in between… or maybe during. Let's eat during the amazing sex. I have a taste for chocolate and caramel, throw some whip cream and pineapples in there. THOSE are the types of pictures people are interested in."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Naomi couldn't stop laughing. "You just went on a whole tangent about food and sex and natural fucking glory?"

"Did you post it?"

"It's not like you use social media Dean but yes I did."

"I can't stand everyone tweeting me or talking about following me or the weird stuff like 'put your dick in my asshole and come inside of me so I can crawl around like a slug' that image isn't remotely sexy. I feel sorry for their parents. The internet is slowly killing off society, just mark my words. I'm not going to be a witness or a factor in those deaths."

"Oh but Deannnnn you're so hotttt… I just want you to fuck my face daddy." Naomi voice went high pitched as she continued. "I just love, love your Ambooty."

"See! Shit like that! I don't even have an ass! I just wear the right kind of jeans."

"How do you know about all this?" 

"Renee. She would show me the shit people would send her and I almost tossed her phone out the window one day."

"Posted."

The instant the pictures were posted her phone started blowing up as she read a few of the comments then put the phone down. She loved her fans and his the ones that stuck by them from day one, she would be nowhere without them as well. They were just as important in her life as Dean is.

Naomi and Dean were in catering shooting the breeze with Jericho and Summer Rae as they waited for the main event. Naomi caught of flash of the face paint out the corner of her eye as Jimmy walked over to them.

"We need to talk." He said firmly. His first instinct was to pull Naomi away especially after kissing her finally in so many years.

Summer rolled her eyes as she touched Naomi's arm knowing this was going to escalate.

"Just don't start shit Jimmy." Jericho stated before walking away.

"So, nice to see you two together again." Jimmy stated while looking at their shoulders connected as Dean picked a grape off her plate.

"We were never apart but thanks for coming to her rescue over the weekend." Dean meant the words sarcastically.

"Well, when I hear your girl crying my first instinct is to make sure she's okay." Jimmy replied back just as sarcastically.

"Guys… not here." Naomi put her hands up in defeat. "What's up Jimmy?"

"Actually Nao, I need to talk to him, one on one. We had our conversation and while I haven't 100% forgiven you. I need to get this off my chest with him."

"She can stay, we have no secrets." Dean put an arm around Naomi not to show him up but to let him know he was aware of what happened over the weekend and while it did put a strain on them initially it also made them into a stronger unit.

"Fine. Dean, you fucked up our friendship, our family bond but I understand why. Nao, is a special woman and I was lucky to have her at one time." Jimmy sighed before continuing. "I would have done the same, hell, tried to do the same just to have her back. I thought I could just forgive and move on but it's not that easy. I have gotten past one step and that's forgiveness… I forgive you two for the shit you done but I can't forget. I can't say we're going to be the best of friends again or that you'll be invited to our family barbeques and shit but it's a start."

Dean didn't say anything because he knew with Roman he could use sarcasm and wit but this conversation wasn't a one-upmanship, he knew the hurt Jimmy felt. He felt it too when Naomi almost married him.

"I can't apologize for being with Naomi but I can apologize for how it all came by and to be honest, I have missed you guys a lot. The car rides aren't the same with just us and I still haven't mastered a grill so all I can taste is Kishi's food a lot when I'm trying."

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah, dad can cook his ass off, literally, sweaty ass and shit. Look, I just wanted y'all to know that all is somewhat forgiven and Dean if I hear your girl crying again, I'm going to have to lay some more hands on you."

Dean nodded and even respected the threat. "Hey. No more, my ribs are still recovering."

"Well, I'll see you two around." Jimmy turned his back before quickly turning around. "Nice pictures today. I think that helped me realize it's truly over between us Nao."

Naomi almost went to hug him because she knew it was hard for him but Dean was where she was supposed to be. They both watched him walk away.

"Two down one more to go." Dean kissed her forehead with his words.


	26. Chapter 26

After the talk with Jimmy and Raw ending Naomi and Dean decided to stay an extra night in the hotel enjoying their renewed relationship. Dean had his head in her lap as Naomi stroked his hair slowly to the side.

"Head massages are the best, severely underrated." Dean closed his eyes as Naomi continued your motions.

Naomi smiled as Dean adjusted himself into her lap. "Is it weird that I still feel unsettled with my happiness?"

Naomi's hands slowly stilled as she thought of his question. "Why do you feel unsettled?"

"I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, it almost fell but then you picked it back up or I grabbed it off the floor but here we are and I'm just waiting."

Naomi's hand moved towards his bare chest as she started making lazy circles on the light hair on him.

"I can't change your thinking but I can enhance the positive, we're being tested in life and I failed or almost failed depending on how you look at it but you make me happy. I feel content and peace when I'm with you despite the hectic nature of it some days. You've changed as well, I remember when you used to be a man whore." Naomi laughed to herself as she knew Dean got around prior to Renee and even afterwards.

"I was not a man whore." Dean grumbled. "It's not my fault everyone was throwing ass at me or has an infatuation with my cheeks."

"Which cheeks? The Ambooty?" Naomi started giggling as her hands went back to stroking his hair.

"Don't ever mention that again."

"What's wrong my little rump roast?'

"You have enough ass for me, Seth, hell the entire universe."

"It's not that big."

"If I can't palm it with one hand, it's big."

"Not my fault you're used to dealing with flat asses Ambrose."

"I'm telling Renee you're dissing her ass." Dean smiled up at her grabbing her hand and slowly sucking her finger into his mouth. "Besides, you're Mrs. Ambrose now Giggles, you're stuck with me like…"

"Peanut butter and bananas" Naomi was still laughing as Dean's tongue did wicker things to her fingers, her eyes slightly closed from the stimulation "Okay, okay, the sandwich wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Best thing I've ever made for you"

"It really was."

"Stop thinking of the failed romantic dinner."

"It wasn't a fail as I enjoyed it babe but… the taste."

"Hmm... the taste." Naomi's eyes closed slightly at the things Dean was doing to her fingers.

"You're putty in my hands Giggles. Literally."

"You always cheat but back to the topic at hand, do I make you happy?"

Dean was silent for a moment as he thought back to life before and after Naomi. "You make me happy, happier than anyone else has ever. You signed for better or worst with me so yes, Giggles, you're stuck with me for life."

"I'm perfectly happy with this and would want it no other way."

"So there should be nothing unsettled. You're stuck with me as well. There is nothing that can drag me away from you." Naomi leaned down to kiss Dean in a passionate kiss as he turned during the kiss pressing Naomi into the pillow.

"You're the best kisser." Naomi moaned out.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm… Really." Naomi pressed her lips closer to his as she kissed him again.

"Don't start nothing you can't finish Giggles."

"Never." Naomi took advantage as she rolled him over onto as she straddled Dean's hips and pressed her core against his. The lack of clothing from both of them didn't hurt the physicality of their joining. Dean arched his sweats against her as Naomi moaned out loud.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're on top of me?"

Naomi didn't respond to his words as she let her lips and tongue doing the talk bending down to capture her lips again. Naomi couldn't help but think of his words and want to ensure him that the best moments of their life were with him.

"I don't know how I could live my life without you." Naomi whispered against his lips.

"You can start showing me by taking this bra off." Dean's fingers fluidly removed her bra as her breast went free against him. "These are so damn beautiful." Dean's tongue licked at her nipples as Naomi pressed herself harder against him.

"Your moans are a melody, it's a song that only I want to hear."

"You're the only one that can hear it." Naomi moaned back to him as she slid down his body. "I love when you're putty in my hands."

Naomi's body slid down his as she reached her objective. "I love how this is all for me."

Dean's shorts slid halfway down with her teeth and she wasn't shocked that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Naomi was feeling playful as she kissed the tip of his hardness with her soft lips, slowly teasing him with her mouth.

"Come on Giggles. Just put it in your mouth."

Naomi smiled around his dick when she finally suckled the head into her mouth as her tongue languished the tip, sliding around the slit. She knew how much Dean loved when she teased him in spite of his protests. She finally deep throated him as her head bobbed up and down on his hardness.

"Yes... suck daddy's dick."

Naomi feeling the encouragement in his words deep throated him into her mouth not leaving any trace of him not in her mouth. Dean tried to keep his hands to himself as he wanted to thrust her onto hm. Naomi's mouth and lips were so wet as she started fingering herself while licking Dean up and down.

"Touch yourself more. Swallow me whole Giggles."

Naomi's fingers continued to work as she felt her orgasm coming soon and could tell Dean's was next as he started growing more into her mouth.

"Yes, yes. Daddy's loving this."

Naomi was loving it too, her fingers plus Dean's growing erection was sending chills up and down her spine. She quickly removed her mouth from him and in a quick motion removed her shorts as well and impaled herself onto Dean.

"Fuck!" The moans from both of them went through the hotel room and Naomi started slowly bouncing herself onto him.

"Love when you take charge." Dean spoke with her grabbing her hips as she guided her onto his dick. "Nothing more beautiful than a woman that goes for what she wants."

"That thing I want is you, only you." Naomi barely got her words out as she continued stroking him, she squeezed her pussy around him, tightening up as Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fuck Giggles" Dean roared out, grabbing her hops firmly as he pounded inside of her.

Naomi let him take control, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Please Daddy, fuck me harder, please. I'm going to come all over you."

"Give it to me, squeeze my dick inside of you so I can feel that wetness all over me."

Naomi couldn't' respond as she threw her head back and continued her motions on top while Dean continued his motions underneath her.

"Fuck!" Dean gave her a few quick jabs as he arched all the way into her. "Take this, take Daddy's come."

Naomi continued riding through as she felt him shoot into her and she followed closely behind grinding her body onto him. "Yes, yes, coming, baby, yes daddy, please."

Naomi rode him still as they both came down from the sexual high they were on before speaking Naomi got her breathing in check. "This and you makes me happy."

Dean pushed her long hair to the aside as he brought her lips to his. "Same. Same."

A/N: The next chapter is going to fast forward a few months as it's winding down to its close.


	27. Chapter 27

The last Raw before Mania was one that got the crowd hyped as well as the backstage crew and talent excited to perform on the biggest stage. Dean couldn't believe after all his hard work he was finally main eventing against his best friend Roman and knew it was going to be a brutal hell of a match. HE waited in the wings as Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist from behind waiting for their cue.

"Love you." Naomi squeezed him tighter before letting him go.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "What did you do now?"

Naomi laughed at him. "Anniversary you asshole."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "It's not today, quit trying to throw me off guard."

Naomi feigned to be upset as she opened her mouth to speak before Dean hit her on the ass. "It's tomorrow you nut."

"Nut. Oh I'll show you a nut."

"As long as you bust a big one, I'm all good with it Giggles." Dean winked at her as he shook his head trying to get back into his character. He loathed and loved when Naomi was playful because it was always a great sign of what was due to come however, night before Mania and he was closing Raw with his best friend.

Naomi rolled her eyes at his play on words and just decided to watch him as he zoned out and was bouncing on his feet. This is what she enjoyed, seeing her man in his element. She couldn't help but admire everything about him and thinking on how she could've lost him but they made it, made it to their anniversary. She spent a full year with this man and it was the best time of her life.

"Quit reminiscing over there Giggles, we got some ass to kick on the mic."

"How do you know I'm reminiscing?"

"You are. I feel your eyes on me and they started getting misty. I love you too, with everything, you'll hear more about it tomorrow." Dean grabbed Naomi to his side and kissed her deeply. "Now. That should tide you over and get you on focus."

"It sure as hell got me on focus." A voice from behind came as they both turned around.

"Sethie!" Naomi rushed over to hug him as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sethie." Seth scrunched his face up. "I'm a grown man, Nao, no 'Sethie' please."

"Fine, fine."

"It's time." Dean said reaching for Naomi's hand.

"See you after!" Naomi yelled out as Dean's music hit and she got her face right as a mic was shoved in her hand.

"Roman, Roman, Roman. You're THE guy. I will admit you're THE guy, THE guy whose ass I'm going to beat all over that ring at WrestleMania! I hope you enjoy your last days as champ before that pretty, pretty title is around my just as lovely waist." Dean smirked at him as he cocked his head to the side.

Naomi wrapped her arms around his waist as she started rubbing his abs to emphasize his words while smiling up at him.

Roman stood in the ring making a confounded face as he rubbed his title. "Ambrose you're going to have to pry this title from my cold dead hands."

"Tell your parents to get the funeral ready then." Dean smiled as he walked closer to the ring as Naomi followed. "It would be sad to see my best friend laying there but I will be the first one to give the eulogy. Do you want to hear some of it Ro?" Dean and Naomi walked closer to the ring as they stood near the apron. "Here lies my best friend Roman Reigns, he was a great man with a head full of luxurious hair as he popped ovaries on a daily, and however he took a turn for the worst when he got in the ring with me. I pinned him 1-2-3 and I was named the new WWE World Heavyweight champion. This is a rough draft, I need to tweak it a bit, don't you guys think?" Dean addressed the audience.

"I'm tired of talking Dean. How about you bring your ass in the ring and I can show you what a dead man is?"

"Aw, Ro!" Dean grabbed his heart dramatically. "THAT'S the best you can come up with? You would think battling with me you would do better. I had hopes for you kid, I really did." Dean shook his head as he tsk tsked at the situation. "You are in my world now. I do things on my time, speaking of things to do." Dean eyed Naomi. "I have some other matters to attend to."

Dean grabbed Naomi by the hair as he kissed her again. "See ya' Sunday."

A/N: short chapter but the next 2 will be longer as it's ending but have a surprise for you


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: This chapter has a lot of Dean/Naomi fluff, just a warning lol.

Axxess was underway and Naomi was getting ready for her signing as she tossed on her and Dean's shirt and some pants she created.

"You look and smell so fucking good." Dean came behind her as he nuzzled his face into her air. "Can't we skip it?"

"No! We cannot." Naomi had to admit she was enjoying Axxess weekend more than ever. She loved interacting with her fans and having her soulmate next to her was going to make it all worth the while.

Dean kept pouting as he held her tighter gripping her waist. His body was already responding to just her touch as he grinded his hips into her ass. "Come on Giggles, we can just be late."

"And get fined? No thanks." Naomi turned around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll make it up to you babe." She gently kissed his nose while pulling away.

Dean groaned as Naomi pulled away, he couldn't explain it but this weekend he couldn't get enough of her. He had to take her in every way, every positioning imaginable and she was feeling the same way but could hide it better.

"Love you." Naomi walked back over to him slowly kissing him.

"Hmm... you love me or the anniversary we had."

"Both. It's going to be both."

Dean wasn't the typical romantic in the sense of a candlelight dinner, no, he was the one that remembered you're every word and would use the details. He remember Naomi telling of how her dad would dress her up like a princess and let her do whatever she wanted and he did the same, even downing a Disney Prince costume. WWE capitalized on their anniversary and their pics were everywhere which Dean hated but Naomi was so happy that her gift of a new model car paled in comparison.

"I love you too." Dean kissed her nose. "Ugh, let's get ready for this."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Your choice of sarcasm sucks."

"I know what else you wish would suck or be sucked." Naomi gestured her eyes down as she took in his erection. "Think of other thoughts, can't scare your fans."

Dean frowned as he tried to make his thoughts PG. "After I win this title, we're celebrating on that damn balcony."

"Let this balcony go." Naomi laughed.

"Never. I'm an exhibitionist baby, get used to it."

Naomi shook her head as she walked away to put on lipstick. "I got your Hall of Fame tux ready too."

"Oh man, we gotta sit through that too?"

"Dean!" Naomi kept laughing as she stopped what she was doing to look at him. "You're exasperating."

"Soon to be your exasperating WWE champ that deserves sex on the balcony. I need it."

"Let's go."

 _Later that evening_

"I can't with how you treated that fan." Naomi was trying to curl her hair for the hall of fame.

"What? He attempted to disrespect you and I put a stop to it."

"He was complimenting me."

"On your ass! That's my ass giggles and the world should know it for now."

"He was saying I had a nice rear view."

"Don't be daft Giggles, he was talking about your ass not the move."

"Aww is my little Ambrose jealous?" Naomi looked at him in the mirror.

"No. I can't be jealous because I get to see this ass all the time." Dean came behind her as he lifted her towel up and started rubbing her.

"Dean!"

"Do I have to wear this damn suit? I hate wearing suits."

"Yes, wear the damn suit it's going to be fun and for some reason they got us sitting next to Roman and his wife, please behave."

"His wife hates me and so does he, it's going to be fun to pick with them."

"Please, don't. I'm still on good terms with Galina, leave her be."

"It's not her I'm going to bother her, she lectured me last year, that wasn't fun."

"I heard but you were making inappropriate jokes."

"I was bored." Dean shrugged as he let her go to get dressed.

Once Naomi finished her hair she slowly slid on her backless gold dress with matching heels. Dean was wearing black with a matching tie so they could coordinate and Naomi instantly grabbed her phone.

"We look so good together." Naomi exclaimed as she posed him to take pictures.

"Are you just realizing this? You make it sound like some sort of epiphany."

"I've always known Ambrose, well not always."

"Shh..." Dean reached up to silence her but she quickly moved away.

"Nope, can't mess up my lipstick."

Naomi enjoyed the Hall of Fame there was something about seeing all of her favorite wrestlers as well as friends in their "best dress". It was similar to the Oscars of the WWE in her opinion. She kept her arm through Dean's as she smiled at the familiar faces, it was nice for her relationship with Dean to finally be embraced as it was sign everyone was moving on. The face she wanted to avoid was standing in front of her now with her ex-fiancée as she smiled.

"Naomi, can I talk to you?" Jimmy's father Rikishi pulled her aside not waiting for an answer.

Dean felt his protectiveness rise up as he was about to follow but not before Jimmy pulled on him.

"This has to happen man, we talked. I'm good, she's good, I'm moving on slowly but there was a lot with our relationship. The family was hurt."

Dean understood but wanted to make sure her night wasn't ruined as well.

"You know my dad won't make a big stink at this event."

"Big stink, ha." Dean chuckled sarcastically at Jimmy's choice of words.

"Are you sure you're okay with us finally?"

"I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt but I have no choice, you two have been married for a year night? I have no choice but to move on."

Meanwhile Naomi was being pulled to a quiet corner with her ex- soon to be father in law.

"Naomi, I just wanted to let you know, I forgive you." Rikishi started. "It took me awhile to forgive after seeing my son hurt but he talked to me and I've seen enough of you and Dean to see how the love is real. I wish it never happened the way it did but I get it. The kids miss you however and while I was against it, Jimmy would like you to at least be a part of their life in a small aspect."

"Kishi…" Naomi started.

He put his hand up to silence her. "No explanation or apology needed but I wanted to let you know that my family has forgiven you, well minus Ro' but he holds grudges like no other. It's going to be up between your boy to rectify that. I just wanted to speak with you myself."

Rikishi gave Naomi a hug as he walked away to his seat and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief as she went to her seat.

Dean saw her walking towards her and could see the relief as he knew the conversation went over well. He didn't want to go to their seats without her as she took his hand.

"Are you good?"

"I'm great baby, better than ever." Naomi kissed his cheek with her words as she saw Galina and Roman already in their seats. "Please behave."

"I'm good, tell that to him."

Dean took his seat next to Roman as Naomi smiled and hugged Galina who took no sides in the dispute of friendship.

"Your dress is gorgeous! I'm shocked your husband over there let you out with that."

"Yours as well." Naomi gushed. "I love red on you and that hair!"

The girls made small talk as Roman shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"We have to listen to this all night." Dean grumbled to Roman.

"You can always move away from me." Roman quipped back.

"I'm not the one talking about dresses."

"You're taking to me like we don't have a match tomorrow."

"You're listening to me like we don't have a match tomorrow."

"I'm not listening." Roman turned his head as his wife sat back down next to him.

"You are though, even now I can talk about how ostriches are useless animals and you're going to have to respond back. I mean serious, an ostrich."

Roman shook his head trying not to speak back while Dean continued. "Your hair looks nice by the way."

"Did you just really compliment my hair?"

"It's one of your best features. I don't know how much I've had to listen to people ask about what products they need to buy to get it."

"Shut up Dean."

"I could never get my hair like that and Naomi made me slick mine back, I feel like a dweeb with this hair and it's going to curl right back up in 0.2 seconds."

Roman hated that he actually looked at the man's hair waiting for it to come out of place. "You should thank her and The Shield because that shit you wear on your head now is a mess."

"Takes one to know one."

"You're like an old balding man, you're not even that old and I can see the thin marks."

"You're like an old man with your conditioner and perfect hair."

"Quit talking to me." Roman started laughing which Dean took as a good sign. "That doesn't even make sense, most old men look like you, I'm a stallion baby."

"Aww, you called me baby. My heart." Dean tilted his head back as he "fainted" and grabbed his heart.

Naomi listened to their interactions and was laughing on the inside. She knew what WWE was doing by having them sit next to each other.

"Don't get happy, this doesn't mean anything."

"Oh but it does Ro, it does. You know you've missed Ambreigns."

"Don't ever use that name again." Roman shuddered at the images Seth showed him one night. "That's just… unnatural. If I was to be with a man, you wouldn't be it."

"I'm sorry you have to slum it with me, damn, I didn't come up with it."

Roman finally laughed out loud as they were chatting during the pre-show. "Slumming, come on, I could do much worst."

"At least you finally admit it. I'm a prime catch. I'm like a rib, wait, no steak. Ribs are cheap."

"You were right with a rib, perfect. That was perfect."

"You calling me cheap?"

"You are cheap my man, don't act brand new." Roman sighed as he continued. "I have missed your friendship, does that help and if Jimmy can get past it then I guess I can."

"You took it harder than him."

"Dammit Dean, you were my best friend and it's like you went behind my back and stole my clothes or something. It was the betrayal of it all, I felt like I let you in my family and this is how you repay me?"

"I tell everyone that I can't apologize for being with Giggles." Dean looked over at her as she was pretending not to listen. "She's a terrible actress but I love her and she's made me a better person."

Naomi elbowed him with his words as he smiled at her. Roman watched their interactions and knew that it was true. Dean evolved in the past year, sure, he was still a smart ass little shit but he was also different in a better way.

"I accept it man. It's weird but I accept." Roman offered Dean his hand as they shook it.

"Does this mean I have my boyfriend back?"

"Would you quit fucking saying that, it's weird but we're good, we're good and tomorrow we'll be better."

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	29. Chapter 29

After the Hall of Fame there was a small reception in the banquet hall of the hotel. It was optional to attend as some had signings the morning of WrestleMania. Naomi looked around at Dean being reunited with Seth and Roman as he was being extra animated with his hands, talking about God knows what. Her gaze went towards her ring as life seemed to finally come full circle for them.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Naomi turned around quickly as her best friend Renee stood next to her looking at what she was. "I charge more but I have never been so happy." Naomi felt tears welling in her eyes unsure where this emotional breakdown was coming from.

"Are you about to cry Nao?" Renee hugged her friend.

"No. I'm just, I feel so complete."

Naomi let her friend go as she dabbed at her eyes as she tried to explain her emotions. "Look at them."

Renee followed her gaze to the members formerly known as The Shield while they laughed and owned the room. "It's like all is right in the world isn't it?"

"It is and for once I feel free."

Naomi filled her in on the kiss between her and Jimmy, the argument between her and Dean, the conversation with Rikishi, Jimmy, and Roman.

"GIRL! You're lucky you didn't call me because I would've kicked your ass."

"I know, I know. I should have just listened to you but I was in my head too much. Way too much but look at him."

Dean seemed to realize he was the topic of conversation as their eyes locked. He blew a kiss to her as his eyes suddenly grew hazy.

"He loves you and is thinking about sex right now." Renee interrupted the moment.

"It's weird you know that as well." Naomi started laughing as she took a sip of the champagne in her hand but the taste was a bit off and she couldn't finish it.

"I can't wait to see you with that belt tomorrow."

"Let's cross our fingers it all goes well. I've never performed in a solo match in an avenue so big. We are going before the WWE Heavyweight title match, this is a big deal. I can't believe I've been entrusted with this opportunity."

"Dean's half empty mentality is rubbing off on you and you gave him yours. You earned and deserve it."

"I know, I know." Naomi sighed as she gave Renee her glass. "This doesn't taste right."

Renee took a sip of it and shrugged as she drank the rest in one big gulp. "Tastes fine to me."

"It's the nerves then. Are you ready for your wedding next month?"

"Almost. I pretty much am, so you watch yourself out there. I don't want you nor Dean hobbling down my aisle."

Naomi felt tired as she yawned. "I think I'm going to head up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Naomi walked over to the trio. "I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but need to let my beau know I'm heading upstairs."

"Your beau?" Seth scrunched his face up. "You two are annoying."

"Why Sethie? Me? Annoying?" Naomi pinched his cheek as she turned to Roman whom she still felt a bit unease with Roman staring at her.

"You looked good by the way, I can't tell you how many times I've stared at the back of your dress."

"Keep your beady little eyes of my woman." Dean grumbled.

"Don't worry, she won't cheat on you Dean or I hope." Roman started chuckling and winked at her. "Was that too soon?"

"Just a tad." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Goodnight gentleman."

"It was a joke Nao!" Roman grabbed her arm as he hugged her. "I've missed your friendship and you make my boy happy and my cousin is okay, so I'm okay." Roman let her go as he pat her back. "Your back is very out there."

"I'm leaving now!" Naomi started laughing as Dean was silent for a moment before taking her in his arms and dipping her back.

"I'll be up in a few." Dean pulled her back up as his hands trailed the skin on the back of her dress, the dress that was haunting him as well, all that beautifulness was perfect and it was his.

Naomi didn't speak as she caught the look in his eye, it was one she was having as well and no sleep would be had from either of them for a moment. Her hand cupped his while she let her hand trail down his face before walking away.

"That was oddly erotic." Seth commented as she turned and watched her walk away.

"Thanks for letting us know you're getting laid tonight."

"Tonight, this evening, this morning, last night, last mid evening, last evening, last afternoon, early morning… Shall I continue?"

"We get it, your sex life is amazing, and you have an am-am-am-amazing wife." Seth laughed as he tried singing Naomi's theme song.

Dean shrugged as he looked at Roman hoping he wasn't taking it too bad the happiness he found in his cousin's ex girl.

"She makes you a better person Dean, we all see it. I said Jimmy is okay, my unc, is okay, family is okay, so you and I are okay."

Seth comically pretended to hold back his tears. "My boys are back again. I think this is cause for celebration."

As the server walked by with more champagne the each took a glass and cheered to their success. "Here's to me being back soon, watch out you two." Seth winked. "To Dean and Naomi and may they quick eye fucking in public, just once. To Roman and Dean, thank goodness I don't have to do separate Christmas anymore and to you two beating the shit out of each other tomorrow and hopefully I don't run in." Seth took his drink as the men followed behind him.

"That was a shitty cheers by the way."

"I agree with Dean."

"No. No. No. We're not doing this double team anymore. You don't just get back together and want to double team me."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Choice of words, bad choice of words."

Dean chuckled as he finished off his glass. "I have a hot date with a hot wife and a hot ass kicking to give out tomorrow. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Dean walked off saying his goodbyes to the room as he passed by the group of fans that somehow made it into the lobby. He took a few pictures but all that was on his mind was hoping Naomi didn't take that damn dress off.

He finally made it to his room as security was monitoring their floors as he slid the key card in. "Honey, I'm home."

Dean walked further into the room as he saw Naomi passed out sleep on the bed, still in her dress. He started to undress himself as he left his undershirt and shorts on.

"Giggles, this dress can't be comfortable." Dena whispered into her skin as he placed light kisses on her exposed back. "How the hell do you take this off?"

"Leave it on." Naomi mumbled out. "Sleep, no sex, sleep."

"I'm okay with sleep but this dress is going to rub all over me and it's going to itch. You don't want me scratching all night do you?"

"Like a damn dog." Naomi yawned as she slid up so Dean could slide the dress up slowly.

"Why Giggles, a gold thong and a strapless bra, was all this for me?"

"Was. Is. Sleep."

"That made no sense."

"I'm sleep. I'm trying to sleep. Please let me sleep, I'm asleep."

Naomi half watched as Dean started ripping the dress once he had trouble getting it off and throwing it on the other side of the room. "That was a nice dress dickhead."

"Dry cleaning."

Naomi settled in his arms while Dean tried not to rub her body but her soft skin, basically nude skin was arousing him as his hands trailed down her thighs.

"You just won't let me sleep, will you?"

"I'll let you sleep but come on, you're wearing nothing. I'm a man, a man that has been thinking about ripping that dress off you step one has been accomplished. I hope you know that when you wake up tomorrow I can't promise the same. Besides, I just told Seth and Roman about all our hot encounters, it's like I lied if we don't do it tonight."

Naomi half laughed ignoring him discussing their sex life to his friends. "Tomorrow. Now shut up or I'm putting your ass on the couch."

"Fine. Hey, one more thing. I love you, a lot, more than I show it but it's there."

"I know and I love you a lot, more than I show it, more than you will ever know and it's there."

WrestleMania Day was finally upon as it was the day they went to the arena early. Naomi couldn't believe she would be performing in a stadium with over 95,000 people in attendance and those watching at her. Dean was also next to her after she woke him up in the best way ever and after a morning filled with sex they were now here, at this moment. It was something that everyone worked towards and had to have and with all the bad luck in the world, he got to share his moment with the person that meant the most to him that wasn't Roman.

"Are you okay?"

Dean asked watching while Naomi's' personal stylist was fixing her makeup.

"I'm as good as I'm going to be."

Naomi felt a ball of nerves and it had more to do with her match tonight as she was also worried about Dean and Roman.

"Stop being nervous."

"Listen to your boy toy over there." Charlotte Flair sat next to her as she was taking pictures. "You're going to do an awesome job out there, we both are."

"Thanks girl." Naomi smiled trying not to move too much. "Are you good babe?"

"I always am. I get to kick Roman's ass in the ring, what more can I ask for? This is our year baby, let's embrace it."

"Always with the words of confidence."

"It's true. We're going to kick ass, take names, then we're getting on that damn balcony."

"Do I want to know what this balcony entails?" Charlotte chimed in. "Ew, no. I don't want to hear any more about the balcony."

"Oh you'll hear plenty of it when it happens."

"Bye Dean! I'll see you before my match okay?"

Naomi shook her head as he walked away but he was right she was a ball of nerves tonight and needed to get past it before her match.

"Stop worrying, stop fretting." Charlotte spoke. "We're two of the most athletic women in this division and we're going to kick some ass and make this match memorable."

Naomi nodded feeding off her opponent's energy, it was something she was definitely going to need tonight.

 _Later that night._

Naomi was waiting behind the stage as she listened to the music in her head, her mind was still everywhere but she was focused. Dean stood in the shadows watching her bounce on her feet, he thought it might be best if he didn't disturb her not when she was everywhere tonight. Charlotte had an elaborate entrance with her father Ric Flair at her side and a lovely robe that Naomi actually helped create.

"Knock them dead, Giggles." Dean whispered as her music hit and she ran up the stairs. He immediately joined the group that gathered to watch the monitors as she went out.

"Proud aren't you?" Jimmy smiled while looking at him. "I am, I'm proud of her, she deserves this."

"Yeah, yeah se does."

Dean knew he had a match to prepare for but not before he watched hers. He needed to make sure she was okay, not second guessing herself, and giving her all in the ring. Renee came behind him and touched his back.

"She got this, stop looking so worried."

"I'm not."

"He is!" Seth came behind him hitting his back. "She got this, Dean."

Dean shrugged him off as he focused on the match at hand, they were both giving their all in the ring and Naomi got a roll up Charlotte easily kicked out of.

"Slow down, slow down." Dean repeated to himself when he saw her almost trip over Charlotte's leg.

"She's nervous." Renee placed her hand on her chin. "She got something else on her mind."

"I don't know what, she needs to focus."

"Shit!" Jimmy yelled out after watching Naomi's head bounce hard on the apron after Charlotte tossed her out the ring.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dean yelled quickly turning his attention back to the match.

The referee threw up the signal for the match to end as Charlotte stood triumphantly over her with the belt. The camera focused back on Naomi groaning and grabbing her head and appearing to be out of it.

"Oh shit, holy shit." Dean whispered. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Naomi appeared to be dazed outside the ring as a stretcher came out to help her out. Naomi raised her hand as she was taken out and the audience stood for their match in the ring, albeit unsure what was going on.

Charlotte continued celebrating and mocking Naomi's injury in the ring with her father but Dean wasn't paying attention anymore as he immediately went to her.

"Naomi." He called out.

"Dean, wait." Hunter came up next to him trying to stop him as the cameras were still rolling. "You have to wait."

"Did you see what the hell just happened? I have to make sure she's okay."

"Things happen for a reason." Hunter replied ominously as Dean was confused on what he was missing.

He finally saw her on the stretcher but Hunter still wouldn't allow him to walk closer waiting for the signal for the cameras to stop rolling. "Now you can see her and you have a match to get to. Get your head in the game." Hunter winked and smiled while Dean was lost on what he was smiling for. Did he not see what just happened?

"Giggles." Dean grabbed her hand as Naomi half opened her eyes. "Are you okay? Where the hell are the doctors?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Naomi breathed out as the paramedics let her out of the straps. "You have a match to get ready for Daddy."

"Daddy? What the fuck is going on?"

"Would you prefer dad, daddy, father, or pops? I call my father pops. I would hope our kid does that too."

"Our what?"

"Our kid. I mean, I'm not sure if I'm more of a mommy or mother or momma."

"Oh my god." Renee covered her mouth as she was eavesdropping onto the conversation in front of her.

"Dean, you're up next, take your cue."

"Wait, a gotdamn minute! Giggles, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Daddy, now go win me and the baby some gold and we'll be out there later."

Dean couldn't even speak as he looked at her.

"Dean! Your cue!" Production yelled again.

Dean couldn't believe what was happening to him as he went through the curtain. He tried to get back in character but all he kept hearing in his mind was "Daddy". It had a great ring to it and the fact he and his wife were going to be parents just… wow.

The match between him and Roman was brutal but also the chemistry between them was amazing. Roman was a hard hitter and the first spear he ate, he felt in his toes as he managed to kick out shocking the crowd as everyone was on pins and needles.

Dean let everything in him go as they continued beating the hell out of each other after the spear. Dean managed to get Roman over his shoulder and power bombed him as he kicked out of that.

"Holy shit, stay down!" Dean yelled as he grabbed his hair.

"You wish fucker." Roman got back out.

The two kept trading blows before Dean finally got in 2 back to back double deeds and finally heard the 1-2-3 from the ref. The crowd erupted on its feet as Dean was finally the WWE champion. It was the title he covenanted the most since childhood. The ref handed him the belt while Roman struggled to get back on his feet but not before reaching his hand out and hugging his brother and walking out the ring. The confetti started falling onto them and Dean felt the tears come to his face with the news plus holding the title in his hands.

Naomi trying to sell her "injury" came down slowly as Dean watched his wife and unborn child walk towards him. Dean went to her and helped her get in the ring as he picked her up and kissed her.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"Yes."

"When? How? We got a lot of talking to do."

"Let's just celebrate it now, it's a new beginning and the year of the Ambrose Asylum."

Dean continued holding the title with Naomi by his side as WrestleMania went off. They continued celebrating for a few minutes while Dean limped to the ring as he and Naomi held each other up.

Once backstage everyone came up to congratulate him and both of them on the news as Dean held his hand up. "Can we have a minute?" Dean pulled Naomi away and into a secluded room as she walked up to him and wiped his tears. "I never thought I'd see you cry."

"It's too much right now, it's all too much."

"It's okay baby. I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry for springing that on you but I found out this morning and after speaking with Hunter and Stephanie we just thought it would be best for me to get 'injured' and have the match stop."

"Are you okay?"

"A little whiplash but I'm okay."

"Is… I mean, is it okay?" Dean pointed to her flat stomach.

"It was stupid but it's protected. I'm only 5 weeks along, if that."

"I'm going to be a daddy."

"You're going to be a daddy."

"Oh man." Dean shook his head while adjusting the belt on his shoulder. "Gotdammit, I thought you were hurt. This is a hell of a way to spring it on a guy."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but wanted to surprise you more so after the match but you know us and surprises don't always work over well."

"Don't remind me of my pizza proposal."

Someone started knocking on the door behind them. "Dean, interview time and you got a flight."

"Ready for the craziness?" Naomi asked.

"I'm ready, as long as you're beside me, I always will be."

"Forever?"

"Damn right Giggles, you really can't get rid of me now."

A/N: AND THIS IS THE END OF INFINITY! I had so many different chapters on how this chapter was going to go. I knew Naomi was going to be pregnant but didn't know how to spring it. The original chapter had Renee finding out and Naomi going through with the match. I don't know why I went on this one. I appreciate EVERYONE reading and reviewing and I love Naomi & Dean so much, they are so awesome to write and I hope they make great parents lol.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue: 6 months later

"Be nice to your mom kid." Dean laid in their bed at home speaking to Naomi's belly as he felt his baby kick his palm. "I hope that is acknowledgement that you're going to listen to me."

"Oh, baby Lunatic isn't going to listen to either one of us." Naomi said back as she stroked Dean's long hair out of his face.

They both couldn't believe the past 6 months from dropping the bomb of their pregnancy. The backstage was just as excited as they were, well, mostly, Jimmy was a bit hurt by the news but after speaking with her she stayed true to keeping their friendship afloat on all ends, including his family.

"I can't have this kid disobeying me already."

"Well, it is a part of us, so be prepared for the disobeying."

"Oh god. What if it's a girl? Nope, you can't go back to work, she's going to climb out the house. What if she finds someone like me? I'm a fucking psycho, don't girls typically go for guys that are like their dad? Wait, maybe not because I'm NOTHING like your father."

"Calm down." Naomi laughed at him as a sharp kick to the rib made her wince. "Tell your kid to stay away from that area while you're down there."

"What if baby Lunatic is a boy?"

"Maybe we should stop calling it 'Baby Lunatic' that sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Fine, come up with a better name."

The two both decided to not find out the sex of their child as it was more fun to make people guess however it wasn't fun for either of their family and friends due to having to stick with more neutral colors.

Dean couldn't believe he was a father and still fought with himself on how perfect his life was. He was still WWE champ and Naomi traveled with him on the road, at least for the next 2 months. He loved seeing her smiling face and while she was insecure about the weight gain at first he constantly let her know it was just for more for him to love and reassured her she was keeping their child healthy. He laid small kisses on her belly as he tailed up to her chest, taking a small lick in between before moving to her lips.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man ever." Dean adjusted his weight to not lay on her belly as he still had thoughts of smashing his baby Lunatic.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive."

"No, before you and our baby I was so lost, fucking damn near everything and there you were smiling all the damn time and I knew I had to have you, thanks for letting me have you."

Naomi felt like crying, hating her emotions being all over. She never thought life would end up with Dean either but once it happened, it happened full force and now they were bringing a child into their world.

"Thank you." It was all Naomi could say, it was thanking him for everything he's done for her in their life together.

"You're welcome." Dean laid more kisses on her as he felt another kick against him.

"This kid never sleeps, who thought I would have a baby cock blocker"

"What did you say?" Naomi hit Dean with her right hand in the back of the head. "You better find a way out of it because once this kid comes out, sex is out the window."

"Never that Giggles. We will find sexy time." Dean winked at her as he went back into position to talk to his child.

"Look kid, I love the hell out of you."

"Language!" Naomi said from above listening to their conversation.

"I can't wait for the day you come out and I can talk to you without your mom present. She's a good lady but man, she's going to hover."

"Dean, quit bashing me to our kid."

"Can it be bashing if it's true?" Dean winked at her.

"I'm going to take tummy privileges away from you if you don't stop."

"That went over well last week right. Who else is going to help you with your shoes?"

"Shut up." Naomi laid back on the pillows.

"Mommy lets me win easier too, so maybe you should stay in there as long as you can."

"Daddy is going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't stop. Has he forgotten I do pregnant yoga? I will still beat the shit out of him."

"Language Giggles, language."

"Shut up."

Dean continued speaking to his child as Naomi felt herself dozing off on their conversation.

"Seriously, kid, you are the best thing in my life. Well, not just you but your mom too. I can't wait to see your face and finally hold you. You're going to hold my championship belt in the room, the first unofficial newborn champ; that's going to be something you can put on the records. Your mom thanked me but I thank both of you because who knows where I will be and oh god, your dad could be someone else as I watched from the outside, wishing and hoping. I thank you for being here and allowing me the opportunity to be your dad and pray that I don't fuck this up, wait, mess this up. Don't tell your mom I said the F-word, and don't come out repeating it. Please don't, your mom would kill me."

Dean looked up making sure Naomi was still asleep while he patted her belly and gave it another kiss before sliding next to her holding him close.

"Thanks for saving me."

FIN.

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, reading everyone. I grew an emotional connection to these 2 characters and I'm a bit sad to see it end. I will probably do a one-shot of their life with the baby not soon. I know I have other stories in mind separate from this one but I'm going to miss this one in particular.


	31. Chapter 31

"Dean, I think it's time."

"Time for what." Dean mumbled into the pillow he was hugging.

"My water just broke." Naomi whispered unsure why she was when the inside was freaking out. She was so ready to meet their child and now that the time was here she was scared. What if she was an unfit mother? What if her child didn't like her on sight?

"Great story babe." Dean mumbled turning over when a few short seconds later he was hopping out of bed. "Your water broke?! We need to get to the hospital! Is the baby head showing yet?" Dean started looking at her yoga pants. "Don't let it slip out."

"Dean." Naomi laughed in between the contractions she was feeling. "There is no baby head but I think I need to get to the hospital. I already called my mom."

"Okay. Okay." Dean breathed out throwing on his clothes. "Bag. Where's your bag."

"Right here." Naomi pointed to the bag on her shoulder that Dean overlooked. "Baby, calm down."

"I'm calm Naomi. I'm calm." Dean looked at her before frantically feeling his pockets. "Where are my keys?"

"Same spot we always leave them. Dean, I feel really gross right now. The mucus plug came out and I'm having mild contractions. I don't' have time for this. Let's go."

"Why are you so calm?"

"I've seen enough pregnancies, we've watched enough videos, and Dean stop worrying, we're going to be great parents." Naomi winced a bit feeling her stomach contracting. "The only thing I wasn't prepared for was how gross this all feels."

Dean walked over to her pulling her in her arm putting his right hand on her belly. "The head is awake and moving."

"I thought we agreed to stop calling the baby 'the head'."

"Giggles, the baby has a big head, that's all we saw during the ultrasound. Oh god, my kid is going to rip you in half."

Naomi pushed him away trying not to laugh. "I can't believe you are threatening me before I push out your lunatic big head baby!"

"It's not a threat, it's a fact but I'll be there every step of the way. I will give you my champion fingers to squeeze however you need while you push out the head."

"I'm done with this conversation, we are not about to have this conversation when I have to push a watermelon through a banana."

"Well, if it's any consolation you can fit a banana in a small hole."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's go."

"Ah, Giggles, don't be mad at me not before I have to give you my hand to hold." Dean escorted her towards the door.

"I'm going to purposely break your hand now. Be prepared."

Dean laughed walking her towards the car and opening the door. "Giggles, I love you."

"It's too late now." Naomi got into the car carefully. "I'm going to make sure I break your hand now but I'll do it in the name of I love you too."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

Naomi smiled and shook her head at him, she was trying to banter with him to keep him calm the nerves he felt rattled with each movement, he couldn't stop tapping his feet. "I know my man."

"Let's go have our baby."

"You mean, let me push the baby out while you coach me through it. I have to do all the work here."

"Well hard work doesn't mean anything unless you have a good support system." Dean took her hand and squeezed it.

Naomi grasped his hand tightly as she went through another contraction. "They're not consistent, this could be false labor. I might be able to get out of this and go back home."

"Braxton hicks and your water break."

"Yeah." Naomi winced squeezing his hand again.

"You just had another one?"

"No, I'm just squeezing your hand for the hell of it."

"3 minutes. Okay, okay. We're not far from the hospital. Hey, baby Lunatic head don't come out in my car. I can just imagine trying to get all that gunk out in detail."

"Shut up, shut up. Shut the hell up. I'm not giving birth in your car."

Dean took a quick glance at Naomi. "My baby is freaking crazy and you can't give birth in a car, hey you! Baby! You better not disobey us and try to come out in this car."

"The hospital is right there, we can see it from here."

"Dean slow down."

"I'm trying to stop our baby from coming out in a damn car."

"Not by killing all three of us by speeding!" Naomi squeezed his hand again.

"Another one?"

"No, this is to stop you from speeding."

"Sorry, sorry."

"We're panicking." Naomi laughed while rubbing her big belly. "We're panicking."

"You are but I'm fine." Dean winked at her.

"Liar."

"Valet parking will work." Dean took a big breath while parking the car. "Time for you to have our baby."

"I'm not ready." Naomi shook her head looking over at him. "I mean, playing step mom with Jimmy kids was fun but they were older. You're going to be on the road and I won't get any sleep."

"I will be at home every chance I get. We can facetime or whatever else kids use to stay in contact with each other. You're a phenomenal woman and you can do everything and being a wife, a mom, and an amazing athlete, you can do anything. Never forget that." Dean leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Plus amazing in bed."

"You just couldn't leave it at that could you."

"Come on, let's go."

Dean got out of the car and opened the door for her watching her have another contraction. "They're about 3-5 minutes apart now."

"You're an excellent counter, what would I do without you?"

"I have so many answers to that but it's probably not appropriate given the circumstances."

"Just say you love me even though I'm fat and my body is about to be destroyed after having this kid. What if my skin is saggy?"

"Then I'll have to lift it up to get to the golden place." Dean kissed her lips before dodging her oncoming hit.

"Let's go in before our baby is born on Vegas concrete, there's no telling what all is on this ground."

"You're at 5 centimeters Naomi." The nurse smiled at her. "We're in for some time. Did you want the epidural?"

"No. No, drugs."

"Can I have some?" Dean smiled. "I need to get myself prepared for the onslaught of words and curses."

"No drugs for you." The nurse smiled at him.

Naomi glared at her. "Where is my doctor?"

"She'll be here shortly, there is another delivery before you."

"Okay you can go." Naomi smiled sweetly.

The nurse held her grimace before walking out the room. "That bitch was flirting with you."

"Because she smiled?"

"Please, I know women, she can't come back in here if she can't focus on the task at hand. She might help try to drop our kid or something, nope, she gotta go."

Dean was about to respond to her outlandish concerns before his phone started ringing; he took it out before looking at it. "Who all did you tell?"

"Renee and Alicia, the two gossips. It was easier to tell them two instead of me having to go around and send a group text.

"Hey Seth."

"Mannnnn you're about to become a daddy. I hope you know the locker room is ready to celebrate for you. Roman is mentioning the cottage cheese over and over."

"I'm hanging up."

"Come on, don't hang up we're about to be uncles to a boy or girl. Do you know yet?"

"It's going to be a surprise when the head comes out."

"Quit calling our baby that!" Naomi yelled out.

"Tell your beautiful wife we said 'hey'. Renee sent out a mass group text which was then followed up by Alicia calling all of us. The kid has good timing, it's already used to our schedule."

There was a shuffle in the background and Dean could hear Seth yelling in the background.

"Uce, congrats."

"There's nothing yet."

"There will be, oh goodness there will be a lot going on." Roman voice got low thinking back to his own daughter's birth. "Words of advice, none of your dumb jokes and please give Naomi the drugs. She's worse than my wife with her mouth and some things will be said but she doesn't mean it."

"Oh that's already started. You should've warned me about that beforehand."

"Sorry bro. We're going to try and get to Vegas tomorrow. I hope you know Renee is booking most of our flights."

"Oh god, keep this under wraps. The last thing I need is fans outside."

"Uh… talk to Renee. I think she already made an Instagram and snapchat post about it."

"Fucking hell."

"Language!" Naomi yelled again.

"We've been cursing for the past couple of hours Giggles, the kid will come out giving the finger."

Roman chuckled. "Send pictures. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew."

"You'll be the first to know."

"You love me, you really, really love me."

"I have no energy for your antics right now."

"My, how the tables have turned Ambrose."

"Man, I'll call you guys later."

"Love you bro and give Naomi a kiss from us."

"Hmm-hmm." Dean said non-committedly before hanging the phone up.

"I hope Seth and Roman know I can still beat their ass even in labor. Wait, oh god, this is a big one." Naomi's face scrunched up as she grabbed the bed sheets. Dean got closer to her taking her hand. "You got this Giggles, you got this."

"I want a popsicle."

"A what?"

"My mouth is dry and I want a strawberry Popsicle, a real one with the fruit chunks."

"Where do you think I'm going to get a Popsicle from?"

Naomi turned to face him with a sad look in her eyes. "You want me to leave to get you a Popsicle?"

"No, call my mom idiot."

"Wow, name calling already."

"You asked a stupid question, why would I want you to leave? I just want a freaking Popsicle right now, with fruit. That's all I want."

"Fine okay." I'll tell your mom to stop at the store." Dean took out his phone to call Naomi's mom explaining how insistent Naomi was for a Popsicle; she laughed at the request but advised she would stop at the 24/7 Walgreens and was on her way.

"Thanks." Naomi smiled once he hung up.

"Do you want some ice until then?"

"No. I want my popsicle."

A different nurse came through the room and looked at Naomi. "How are you doing Mrs. Ambrose? I'm Carolyn."

"If you tell me you have fruit laced strawberry popsicles, I would feel a lot better."

"I can see what I can do. I'm going to check you now okay?"

"Okay." Naomi hated the intrusion on her body but Dean seemed fascinated by the nurse sticking her fingers in her. "Quit staring."

"It's intriguing. Sue me."

"You're almost there. 7 centimeters now, your vitals look good, hopefully it won't be too much longer."

"Mirror. Where's my mirror?"

"We'll bring that in shortly." Carolyn smiled. "You're a brave woman, I opted for the drugs."

"They're not that bad." Naomi got out biting her lip when another contraction hit her.

"You will be fine. By the way, my kids love you and your husband. It's an honor to be here."

"I'll give you an autograph and personalized letters as long as you can convince this kid to not rip mommy apart too much."

The nurse laughed. "I'll have a conversation with the doctor and we'll talk to your kid."

Naomi smiled at the nurse. "Thanks, maybe the many inspirational talks will help baby lunatic head."

The nurse raised her eyebrow at the name and walked out the room.

"Giggles, they're going to think we're crazy for calling our baby that."

"I allowed you to impregnate me so I am crazy."

"You initiated most of it. I can't stop a beautiful woman from wanting to ride me."

"I'm going to tell you to shut up in a few minutes."

"Mom's on her way up." Dean looked at his phone.

"Good. Oh wait this is a big one, oh shit."

"Breathe."

"I am breathing."

"Take my hand."

"Darling! Mom is here and she bears popsicles!" Naomi's door opened as her mother walked in the room.

Naomi was still breathing heavy with her eyes closed before she turned her head to look at her mom. "Popsicle now, please."

"Here." Naomi's mom opened the Popsicle for Naomi as she struggled to sit up in the bed.

"Miss Michelle."

"My son in law." Michelle started tearing up. "I can't believe I'm about to be a grandmother soon." She made Dean stand up as she hugged him tightly.

The nurse came back in with a Popsicle in hand but seeing Naomi sucking on one intensely. "I found one but I see you're taken care of. "

"I'll take that one as well." Naomi put her hand out as the nurse gave it to her.

"You may not need it, I'm going to do another check."

Naomi hardly felt the intrusion this time but was also too busy eating while Dean looked on at her. "Stop staring at me."

"You're taking two popsicles at once, sorry I can't help myself."

"This is why we're here now."

"You took two at once?" 

"Dean and Naomi! I'm standing right here!" Michelle shook her head at the two.

"It's time. 10 centimeters. Get ready Naomi, you're about to become a mom."

Naomi stopped eating the Popsicle looking over at Dean.

"Your doctor should be in shortly.

Naomi couldn't speak as she handed the Popsicle over to her mom feeling a sense of shock. Dean moved closer to her taking her hands. "Okay, you're ready, right?"

"I'm so scared right now."

"Come on, I am too. It's been 14 hours, we can do this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Naomi." Michelle felt bad interrupting the moment. "I'm going to be in the waiting room."

"You're not going to stay in here."

"You got this, your dad is on his way. I will be outside."

"Mom, you don't have to leave."

"I know I don't have to but I think it's best for you two." She kissed her daughter's head pushing her hair out the way. "If you need me to I'll stay but I know you don't"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby girl. Dean, you're on duty, I have all the faith in the world for you."

"Thanks." Dean kissed her forehead as well as she left the room.

"When did you realize you wanted to spend your life with me?" Naomi asked suddenly as a contraction hit her.

"The moment I saw you at the elevator, hiding your engagement ring you got from Jimmy. I knew then."

"That's such an odd moment."

"It's my truth."

Her doctor came in smiling. "Naomi! It's time." Dr. Goren was all smiles as she got Naomi prepped. "I hope you're ready to see your child."

"Our." Naomi smiled at Dean again, while in her head reliving their past from their lives from sneaking around, to engaged, to married to now. IT all led up to this moment of them bringing a child into the world.

"Mr. Ambrose I fucking love you."

"Language but I fucking love you too and you got this, you always do."

"Are you two ready because this little one is." The doctor called out.

"Yeah, yeah, we're ready."

Dean watched on feeding off her strength. It was one thing to imagine being a father but the thought of her giving birth to their child, finally seeing what their child looks like. He was in a trance as the doctor told her to take a deep push and Naomi eyes went closed as she focused on the task at hand. He wanted to leave her side and see the miracle of birth however the mirror Naomi requested gave him a view. "Giggles, open your eyes. You're missing out."

"I'm focusing right now Dean." Naomi said between gritting teeth. "You're missing the hair. Holy shit our kid has a lot of fucking hair."

"Language! If you can see hair that means it has ears and is listening right now."

"Open your eyes." Dean whispered edging closer to her.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly looking into the mirror and seeing the head full of hair. "Oh my god."

"Keep pushing Naomi, just two big pushes."

Dean grasped her hand tightly. "Look at how beautiful it is."

"Shut up, shut up." Naomi felt herself tearing up as she made sure to keep pushing.

"When you get the next contraction just push through it okay?"

"Okay. I will." Naomi's breathing was getting heavy.

"Giggles, calm down."

"I'm fine, I'm just… here's another one."

"One big push Naomi and you're done."

Naomi tried to focus and push while keeping her eyes on the mirror watching as the doctor had their child in her hand. "Congratulations. She's here."

"She? She's here? It's a girl."

The doctor brought over a small light caramel baby with curls of brown hair to lay on her chest. Naomi and Dean were both quiet as for once he didn't have a rebuttal looking at his daughter being handed to her mom.

"It's part of the bonding experience, skin to skin just hold her on your chest."

"Dean, look." Naomi sniffled feeling the tears fall from her eyes as she held their daughter.

"I… wow. We made that, she has my nose."

"And your hair."

"I'm… I umm… wow. I…" Dean tried to come up with words to say but instead touched her back for the first time. "Hey, I'm your dad. Please don't be scared."

The doctor came back in and Dean was scared as he cut the umbilical cord but he got through it and his daughter made a small sound. Dean finally text Roman and told him their daughter, Larissa NaDean Ambrose was born at 4:17PM weighing 7 lbs 8oz. He finally turned his phone off wanting some quiet first. Naomi made some room in the bed for him so he could lay next to her as he held his child...

"We did it daddy. Are you okay?"

"I'm just in shock." Dean held out his finger and seeing her grasp it still threw him off.

"Are you okay?"

"Sore and this after labor bleeding is gross but… I'm so happy right now."

"Your mom is going to want to come in."

"I'm sure more people are out there. I just want to enjoy a bit of the peace first."

"I'm with you."

They were both quiet again as Larisssa started whimpering and cooing against him. "She's looking at me." Dean whispered feeling like if he talked any louder it would startle their baby. "She has my eyes."

"Dean, are you about to cry?"

"No. I'm just… She's looking at me, trying to figure me out."

"Talk to her. You did it all the time when you thought I was sleep."

"Hey, there." Dean cleared his throat. "I'm your dad and your mom is lying next to me. Thanks for not ripping her apart too much and thanks for choosing me, us. You got an awesome mom and I'm okay, I guess."

"Don't listen to him Larissa, he's amazing."

"I'm going to be learning all this with you, so just go easy on me if you can." Dean continued. "I might not be around as much due to the road but I'll always be there for you, so, keep that in mind before you try sneaking out the house."

Naomi yawned while pressing herself against him more. "Do you hear that Larissa, before you try sneaking out the house remember your dad and I are professional wrestlers."

Dean laughed as his daughter yawned and closed her eyes. "I think she's already deciding she's going to defy you."

"A daddy's girl already? Great."

"Well, she is my doppelganger but she has your lips and chin."

"The boring features." Naomi smiled at him.

"She's the best of us wrapped in this little bundle."

"She is. Dean, baby..." Naomi smiled as she wiped his face. "I finally got to see a tear come out your eyes."

"Keep this to yourself."

"Our secret, between the three of us."

"I love you Naomi."

"I love you Dean."

"So how long before we make another one of these?"


End file.
